Of Promises and Paopu
by The Ambitious Blank
Summary: Updated, and now complete! :D Sora and Riku used to know what love was.. but how can they remember, when fate threatens to tear them apart? (RikuSora shounen-ai.)
1. Chapter 1

  
**Of Promises and Paopu**   
**By The Ambitious Blank**>   
****   
**Disclaimer**- Kingdom Hearts isn't mine. ^^; It's Disney's and Square's. Don't sue me.   
**Comments**- Another KH fic by me. (Before you ask, no, this not the sequel to _Yamitorihiki_, I already have that out..) Sweet, shounen-ai goodness, Sora/Riku of course, writtenfor the lack of RikuSora fics out there.. or at least..lack of ones that I can find.. xD Other warnings are for slight angst, mostly fluff, a possiblelemon posted somewhere else, spoilers for the end of the game.   
  
Yes. I wrote fluff. Watch as I go commit suicide now.   
  
~*~   
  
Sora always wondered if it was normal to love your best friend.   
  
He and Rikuwere always close. Closer than a lot of best friends were, andSora wasn't the only one who noticed it. Even Kairi, who came along later, much later, noticed that there was something.. more, between the pair. She was jealous, and even dared flirt withthem both for a long time, before she gave up. There isn't anything that can come between a boy and his best friend.   
  
Until love comes along, that is.   
  
It was a day just like any other. The beach was still sunny and beautiful, the ocean a bright shade of cerulean, the sand still felt good betweenSora's toes. He'd lefthis shoes inhis boat.. becausesometimes it's just fun, to run across the beach with your bare feet.   
  
So,he ran.He ran across the beach, towards the shack.. and then decided that he'd forget the easy way up, up the stairs and across the bridge to wherehe knew Riku would be waiting. No, being whoSora was,he dove into the clear blue water and swam to the ladder on the other side of the tiny island where the paopu tree grew, where Riku always sat.He climbed it, his wooden sword hidden in his jacket..Sora was going to attempt a surprise attack today. After all, the score was still ten to one,Sora with the one point, which,they both knew, was a fluke.   
  
Sorapounced, andimmediately knew Riku had heard him coming. He leapt off the bent trunk of the tree and immediately took a battle pose, as did Sora.The twoboth rushed at the same time, the familiar *clunk* of wood against wood meeting their ears again and again. They circled and charged and leapt and kicked and dodged, a wild fury, two friends and rivals determined to beat the other. Finally,Sora realizedhe couldn't win, and ran towards Riku, pretending to be readying a swing at him.He threw the sword forward andRiku knocked it away with a yelp of surprise, andthe younger boytackled him.They rolled into the water, landing with a splash.The pairwrestled underwater for a long time before Riku hauledSora onto the beach, both ofthem sputtering and laughing.   
  
"You're.. a real idiot, you know that..?" Riku asked, laughing. Sora was lying on his back, sides shaking from laughter.   
  
"Yeah, but I didn't get another point clocked against me!" He said in his sing-song voice, and Riku snorted, leaning over the other boy.   
  
"You're a cheater, Sora." He teased, softly. Slowly, the two realized how close their faces were.. they were practically nose-to-nose, and immediately Sora shoved Riku away from him, both of them struggling to think of a way to make that a joke.   
  
"Come on, Riku.. I'm hungry, let's go back for lunch." He said, rolling away and standing up, brushing as much sand as he could off himself. Riku smirked, throwing a star-shaped fruit into Sora's face, causing the other to yelp in surprise.   
  
"..eat that, then. Wimp. We haven't even started working on the raft yet.." He teased, heading towards the cove and grounding his knuckles into the top of Sora's spiky head playfully as he walked. Sora yelped and hurried after, tossing the Paopu fruit aside.   
  
"Yeah,whatever.. technically you're not supposed to eat that unless you have someone to share it with anyway, right?" He said, snorting. Riku was quiet for a long time, and Sora opened his mouth to say something about it, until the silver-haired boy spoke again.   
  
"..well, that didn't stop you when you first moved here.." He said, and Sora laughed as they walked through the door toward where Kairi would be waiting.   
  
~*~Flashback   
  
"So, you're the new kid, are you?" Riku approached the rather timid-looking child, standing alone on the beach. Crossing his arms, he looked down at the new boy.. this kid was the third person to come to the island. He was the first, Wakka came second, and now there was.. whoever this stupid kid was.   
"I have a name,you know." The boy protested, scowling and sticking his lower lip out in a pout that Riku had to admit was quite convincing.   
  
"Then spill it, kid." He said, rolling his sea-green eyes. The boy shifted on his sandaled feet.   
  
"..my name's Sora." He said, hands behind his back, weight shifting from foot to foot.   
  
"Sora? Ha ha!" Riku snickered and started laughing, and the boy's face flushed with embarrassment. "What a dumb name.. Sora. Sounds like a _girl's_ name." He teased.. of course, when a boy is Sora and Riku's age, having a girl's name is quite possibly one of the worst insults in the world.   
  
"Oh yeah??" Sora shot back, glaring at the silver-haired boy angrily. "I don't suppose _your_ name is any better!" That pout came again, a lower lip stuck out and those brilliant blue eyes narrowed slightly. Riku snorted.   
  
"Of course mine's better, dummy." He answered, with another roll of his green-blue eyes. "My name's Riku, and I'm _King_ of this island!" He said, puffing out his chest proudly. Sora looked at him for a long while, then burst out laughing. Riku gave him an indignant look, his chest deflating slightly.   
  
"What's so funny??" He demanded, but Sora couldn't answer. He was still laughing. Riku glared at him fora few minutes before he felt a smile creeping up onto his own face, and soon he was laughing too. Once their hysterics subsided, they sat up in the sand and looked at each other, and then started laughing again.   
  
They talked for a long time, and Riku told him all the legends about the island.   
  
"Hey, see that tree, up there..?" The silver-haired boy said, pointing up at the tree that was severely bent, hanging over the water on the raised platform he always sat on. "That's the Paopu tree. Come on.." He took Sora's hand and lead him through the shack, up the stairs, and across the bridge to the platform. He balanced carefully as he made his way across the trunk, reached up and picked one of the star-shaped fruits, tossing it back to Sora.   
  
"Try it." He said, smirking inwardly. "You'll like it.."   
Sora's curiosity was sparked, and he bit into the fruit, immediately making a face and spitting it out.   
  
"Eww.. that was gross!" He said, scowling at Riku. "..why'd you tell me it was good??" He demanded, and Riku thought about this for a moment, before grinning.   
  
"'cause you're supposed to share it with someone you love.. and when you do, it's supposed to taste _real_ good!" He said enthusiastically. The two boys stared at one another again, before at the same time, they burst out with:   
  
"Ewwww, girls!!"   
  
~*~End Flashback   
  
"Hey." Riku gave his typical, almost nonchalant greeting as Sora walked over to him and sat down on the Paopu tree's trunk, where the silver-haired boy had been sitting. Both were taking a break after helping gather items for their raft. Riku's aqua eyes studied the form beside him questioningly.   
  
"Something wrong..?"   
  
"I dunno." Sora answered, shrugging. "I'm starting to think.. I might not like Kairi as much as I thought." He said, making a face. "..I know I'm supposed to, and she thinks I still like her too, but.."   
  
"But what, Sora?"   
  
"..but I'm not so sure anymore." Sora said sadly, shrugging. "I guess I've known her for too long, or something.." He looked over at his friend, wrinkling his nose cutely, ina way that made Riku smile. "Am I making any sense at all?" He asked. Riku snickered.   
  
"Eh, a little. I guess I get what you're saying.." He said, shrugging. "Kairi _can_ be a little annoying sometimes.."   
  
"That's not very nice!" Sora said, and Riku could tell he was on the verge of a pout. Quickly, he spoke up.   
  
"What I mean is.. we were here first, Sora.. I don't see why we bothered with her sometimes. I mean, sure, we're nice guys, we're supposed to show her around.. but we could have just as easily left that to Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka." Riku jumped down, idly swinging his wooden sword around. Sora sighed and flopped onto his back, staring up at the slowly darkening sky.   
  
"I guess you're right. But we're kinda stuck now.." He rolled over onto his stomach, watching Riku dodge and strike at invisible enemies. He smiled weakly.   
  
"..don't you ever think about anything else?" He asked. Riku rolled his eyes and walked over, sitting down in the sandbeneathwhere Sora was lying, thetoy sword in his lap.   
  
"..I dunno. I'm just.. restless, I guess. I really want to try and get out of here.. I'm getting sick of this place." He said, shaking his head.He blinked as Sora swungdown from the treetrunk to sit down next to him in the grass, then kept talking.   
  
"It's so wierd.. I know this place would be considered paradise to most people, because it's so quiet here, but.. that's starting to get to me, y'know?" He glanced over at Sora."It's the same thing everyday. Water, sand, trees.. nothing to do anymore except practice with these dinky little swords.." He waved around the piece of wood. "..we've already thought up every sandcastle we could, we've explored this beach to no end.. it's all getting old." He paused. The other boy had stopped responding with his typical, half-hearted "Uh-huh"s and "Yeah"s.   
  
"Sora..?" He asked, questioningly, about to turn when suddenly he felt a slight weight on his shoulder, and a soft tickle on his cheek. He glanced over, smiling when he noticed Sora had fallen asleep, leaning against him.   
  
"..just like you to fall asleep in the middle of something important.." Riku said softly, shaking his head and ruffling the boy's hair a little. Sora gave a soft sigh and snuggled closer as a breeze swept over the small island. It hadn't been the first time something like this had happened.. Sora had used to fall asleep on Riku a lot of times when they were younger, back in the days when they would sit out on the Paopu tree, staying out late at night just to talk and laugh over everything.   
  
But this was the first time Riku had ever thought so much about Sora after the other boy had fallen asleep. He'd always suspected he had some feelings for the spiky-haired boy, but.. he'd disregarded them as mere feelings of strong friendship.. but now, now that he had time to think about it without Kairi or one of the others interrupting, he started to doubt himself.   
  
"What is it about you that makes me think so much, Sora..?" Riku asked the sleeping boy softly, his gloved fingers brushing a few stray bangs from Sora's face. He frowned to himself, and his fingers brushed lightly over Sora's lips.   
  
"..." He didn't say a word, his mind and heart were racing.. he didn't know what to do, what to think, he didn't even know for sure what he was doing.. so he leaned down and kissed Sora. Soft lips met equally soft ones, locking together as if it were simply two pieces of a puzzle. Aqua eyes slid shut as Riku shifted.. his mind was going in circles.   
  
_This is wrong, I'm in so much trouble for this, he's going to wake up and I'm going to die.._ He thought, but found himself unable to pull away. Sora was so warm, and soft, and.. Riku jerked, eyes flying open as he felt Sora move. He tried to pull away, but couldn't, finding arms sliding around his neck. Blinking in surprise, he found his gaze met with those deep, beautiful cerulean blues. Their lips parted for a moment, and Soraspoke first.   
  
"So.. you gonna make this a habit?" He asked, grinning. Riku let out all his breath in one long _whoosh_ of air,a sigh of relief, and gavea nervous grin.   
  
"Only if you want me to." He said, making Sora giggle. The silver-haired boy leaned down, kissing Sora again, long and deep. Sora made a small noise against Riku's lips, parting his own and feeling Riku's tongue slither inside. He shuddered against the other boy's warm body, their tongues entwining and dancing around each other. Their lips fit together perfectly, as though they were created just for this purpose, and both Sora and Riku felt a sense of belonging, as though they'd been waiting their whole lives just for this single moment where everything around them was perfect. It was just like in those sappy romance movies, where the two lovers were destined for each other, made to be together, predetermined even before the forming of the universe.   
  
It was as though time had stopped just for them, simply for that one moment of pure bliss that filled the two boys' hearts with a feeling of acceptance, love, and pure and simple ecstasy. As they parted, the world returned to the way it was.. the gulls continued to call to each other high above in the bright blue sky, the clouds rolled over lazily and without true purpose or direction, and the brilliant sun continued to smile down upon the island.   
  
"Destiny Islands.." Riku murmured, looking around them. "Maybe it has some meaning after all.." He said, thoughtfully. Soragrinned and cuddled against him.   
  
"Not gonna get all mushy on me, are you, Riku?" He asked, his big blue eyes staring up, meeting their aqua counterparts. Riku snorted.   
  
"'course not. I'm king of this island, remember?"   
  
The pair looked at each other for a few seconds before both of them burst out laughing.   
  
~*~**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

  
**Of Promises and Paopu**   
**By The Ambitious Blank**   
****   
**Disclaimer**- KH isn't mine. Blah, blah, blah.. it's Disney and Square's..   
**Comments**- Wow, lots of reviews for the first night this chapter was up.. o.O; I feel the impulsive need to continue~~ ^^ (See, people, this is how you get me to update fast.. you review. XP) More angst this chapter as the storyline continues..   
  
~*~   
  
_Clunk._   
__   
"C'mon, Sora, faster!"   
  
[ A/N: Whoa. Stop right there and turn back, you dirty-minded hentais.. ]   
  
Sora parried Riku's blow with a block from his own wooden sword, and the two engaged into a quick, fast-footed battle. The clunking of wood was like the ticking of a clock.. something so completely natural and normal to both boys.. something they could always remember and recognize. The sound of scuffling shoes in the warm beach sand, the ocean roaring in the background, the gulls calling loudly to each other overhead, the rush of adrenaline to the soul everytime you made a rush, or made a hit.   
  
There was nothing like it.   
  
This was Sora and Riku's pleasure. This was how they became satisfied with themselves.. this was their daily ritual of growing up.. of learning how to fight. Two boys, locked in utter competition, fighting for the title of strongest. Even now, after they had discovered love and true emotion, they still derived their rush from their spars. This was where they felt most alive.   
  
"I'll show you how it's done!" Riku shouted, leaping up and kicking off from the Paopu tree in a seemingly impossibly high jump. Sora's eyes flew upward, and he leapt back as Riku struck into the sand. It blew everywhere, and Sora shielded his eyes, feeling Riku's sword connect with his side. He yelped and skidded backwards, dropping into a fighting stance and making a blind rush into the whirling sand. He heard movement and shut his eyes, focusing.. Riku was to his left. So he attacked, and felt wood connect with a muscled stomach.   
  
"Gotcha!" He yelled. As the sand cleared, Riku was lying on his back, grinning. Sora let out a whoop of victory and danced around, while the silver-haired boy chuckled.   
  
"Don't get too confident.. this time was only a fluke.. and I don't make the same mistake twice." He said, grinning and patting Sora on the shoulder, then smirking and swinging a leg, tripping the boy down into the sand. Getting a pouty look from Sora, he laughed and turned to leave, gasping as he felt a hand grasp his ankle and yank him down.   
  
"No ya don't." Sora growled playfully, grinning triumphantly at Riku's surprised expression. He crawled over to him, putting a hand on either side of Riku's shoulders and leaning over him, amusing himself with the wide and confused aqua gaze that met his. He grinned impishly and leaned down, capturing Riku's lips. Riku moved his arm and knocked Sora off-balance, making the spiky-haired boy fall down on top of him. They meshed together, a perfect image of harmony and love.   
  
That is, until..   
  
"Sora, Riku. C'mon, you two.. get a room or somethin', ya?"   
  
"Yeah, seriously."   
  
Two pairs of eyes looked up and met two more. Tidus and Wakka stood there, feigning annoyance.   
  
"You two are takin' up all da space for fightin', so go do your thing in da secret place or somethin'." Wakka said, trying to keep his fake scowl and failing horribly, his face breaking into a smile as he began nudging Tidus in the ribs. Tidus laughed.   
  
"What he said." The blonde said, jutting his thumb back across the bridge and towards the main part of the island. Both boys on the ground rolled their eyes and parted reluctantly, heading back across the bridge. Sora was trying to rub sand out of his hair, and Riku was trying to smooth down his. Wakka called after them.   
  
"Hey! And keep it rated PG, ya?"   
  
~*~   
  
"Nn.."   
  
Sora tossed and turned in his bed, strange dreams and nightmares plaguing his sleep. Something was chasing him, something he couldn't recognize.. until he turned around, and there was Riku. His eyes were soulless.. they held no emotion in their once bright aqua depths.. and there was barely any recognition.   
  
"Riku! Riku, it's me!!" Sora cried, waving a hand in front of the boy's face. The blank gaze followed it boredly.. and suddenly, a sword shaped like a demon's wing was raised above Sora's head. Sora yelped and fell back as Riku's steadily-blackening stare turned down upon him. He could hear something.. a harsh thumping in the distance, as though his heartbeat were being projected over miles and miles. Riku's voice hissed through the darkness, and Sora looked up into his face again.   
  
".._die._"  
  
"NO! Riku!" Sora sat bolt upright in bed, blue gaze flying to his window as a flash of bright white illuminated his room.   
  
"..huh? A storm..?" Sora murmurted to himself, shaking his head, feeling somewhat ashamed of himself. He was so stupid.. that was a dumb dream, nothing like that would ever happen, right? Riku was still Riku.. and in the morning, everything would be okay again. He flopped back into bed, staring at his ceiling, when he suddenly remembered.   
  
"Oh no! The raft!" Leaping out of bed and throwing his clothes on, he shoved his feet into his shoes and ran out his bedroom door.   
  
~*~   
  
Darkness was everywhere. Not just in the sky, where a swirling ball of some black mass seemed to absorb all chance of happiness, but everyone could feel something tugging at the back of their hearts, urging them to surrender, because it was hopeless. Riku felt this strongest of all.. and he, unlike Sora and Kairi, who arrived soon after him.. let himself fall into it. Sora found him quickly enough.   
  
"Riku!" He cried. Riku turned, and Sora gasped.. he could see those eyes fading, just like in his nightmare.   
  
"I'm not afraid of the darkness." Riku whispered, holding a hand out towards him. "It's time for your choice.. will you join me..?" He asked. Sora hesitated.   
  
"I.. I.."   
  
"Are you afraid?" Riku asked, his tone so cold and chilling that Sora shivered.   
  
It unnerved him greatly how moods could change so quickly.. how he and Riku had been so much like lovestruck puppies just earlier that day.. and now.. now, it was as though Riku barely knew him, let alone cared at all about him. Sora slowly, cautiously, reached towards Riku's hand.. perhaps, he thought, perhaps if he were to join Riku, the silver-haired boy would go back to normal.   
  
The ground shuddered beneath them, and Sora looked down.. black tendrils of living impossibilities snaked from the ground, wrapping around Riku's ankles, seeming to pull him away.. Sora could feel something icy cold sliding up his legs, dragging him downward.   
  
"N.. no! Riku!" Sora shouted.. there was a flash of light, and Riku was gone. The rest of the night was a blur of time, melded together through tears and sorrow of the loss of Riku.   
  
~*~   
  
Sora could barely see when he first woke up.. there was such bright light in his eyes, and at the same time, shadows around where the light was. He murmured something under his breath, feeling a warm breath and wet tongue laving over his face. His groggy mind barely registered what was going on.   
  
"..nn.. knock it off, Riku. What are you doing? Hey!" Sora jumped up, staring down at his "assailant". A bright yellow dog sat there, staring up at him. Sora blinked.   
  
"What the..? A dog?" He frowned. The dog gave a stupid grin up at him before dashing off.   
  
"Hey! Waitasec! Have you seen.. my friends.." Sora trailed off as the dog rounded a corner. He looked around.. he was in an alley of some sort, one he definitely didn't recognize. Rather than sand under his feet, there was concrete and brick.. he scowled.   
  
"Where.. am I?" He murmured, trying to recall what had happened. He remembered only a few things.. a Keyblade, which he noticed he was gripping in one hand, Kairi, something about a door, and..   
  
"Riku." Sora murmured sadly to himself, spirits falling. Riku.. what had happened to his friend.. his boyfriend, even.. to make him change so much? Was he really that desperate to escape everything on the island? The empty green gaze haunted him.. the way he spoke.   
  
_I'm not afraid of the darkness._   
  
But Sora was. He'd never admit it, but he was terrfied of the deep blackness of the unknown. He was afraid of not being able to see, not knowing what could happen.. he was terrfied of indecision and being alone. He was terrfied of losing his friends.. which he'd just done.   
  
_Are you afraid, Sora?_   
__   
Clutching the Keyblade tightly in a hand, Sora set out into the unfamiliar town.   
  
~*~  
  
"What's this..? A boy?"   
  
"Nn.." Riku stirred in his unconscious state, barely managing to crack his eyes open. Where was he..? It was so dark, he couldn't see very well.. except for a strange light coming from the middle of the circular room, he couldn't figure out where he was. He struggled to his feet, looking about, aqua eyes piercing through the shadows. A tall, robed woman stood in front of him, clutching a staff.   
  
"..who are you, boy?" She asked, her tone icy cold. Riku flinched and saw more shadows moving behind her.   
  
"He's _obviously_ not a Princess of Heart.." Someone scoffed in a haughty tone, and the other shadows laughed.   
  
"Of course he isn't, you idiot." A rather large shadow said, with the voice of an old witch. The others laughed again. Another large shadow spoke up, his voice sounding odd.   
  
"I vote we eat him, then."   
  
"Shut up, Boogey." The haughty voice said again. It wasn't long before they were all arguing amongst themselves. The tall woman sighed in exasperation and turned around.   
  
"Be QUIET, all of you." She snapped. Everyone in the room, even Riku, jumped in surprise at the force of her command. The woman turned back to him, looking down at his face. She reached down, her fingers oddly reminding him of a spider crawling towards him. She ran her fingers over his cheek, making him shudder, and finally stopped under his chin, holding it. She looked directly into his eyes with her own, and Riku stared straight into her's. He wasn't afraid. He couldn't be.   
  
"..you. What is your name, boy? Answer me truthfully.. or I'll let loose these hooligans upon you.." She turned back to the "hooligans", a few of them protesting faintly. Riku shifted.   
  
"My name's Riku." He said, puffing out his chest slightly. _I'm not afraid.. I'm not afraid.. I'm not like Sora.._   
  
A sharp ache struck him hard over the chest. He shut his eyes and turned away from the witch's face.   
  
_Sora._   
__   
She laughed at him.   
  
"Tell me, boy. Who is it that you miss so much?" She asked, caressing his face again. He growled and knocked her hand away, earning a small murmur from the group of shadows behind her.   
  
"None of your business." He snarled. She laughed again, making him angrier.   
  
"Shut up!" He cried, dropping into a fighting stance.. he had no sword, but he didn't need one.. he could take these losers, right? One by one, they could go down.. and he could find Sora and Kairi.. and he could show them he wasn't afraid. He could prove it to them!   
  
_Smack._   
  
The witch's hand fell harshly over his face.. she was much stronger physically than he'd anticipated, and he was knocked to the floor.   
  
"Don't be a fool, boy. You cannot take on a witch and the six deadliest villians in all the worlds." She said, and Riku sighed, rubbing his cheek. He knew she was right.. but still, Sora's face haunted his mind. He wondered.. where the boy is.   
  
"We've found the Keybearer, Maleficent.." One of the shadows said, pointing with a hooked hand toward the glowing dome in the middle of the room, raised atop a stone platform. Maleficent turned away from him and went over, and Riku cautiously stood and followed, staring at the image. It was a boy, carrying what looked like a key with him.. he couldn't make out who it was, and moved in for a closer look, aqua eyes widening.   
  
Spiky brown hair.   
  
Shocking blue eyes.   
  
"..S.. Sora..?!"  
  
~*~**To Be Continued...**   
**__**   
Eh.. heh.. this looks like it's going to be longer than I thought.. xD Oh well. Review and you'll get a nice, quick update again~~ ^^   
  
~The Ambitious Blank 


	3. Chapter 3

  
**Of Promises and Paopu**   
**By The Ambitious Blank**   
****   
**Disclaimer**- Kingdom Hearts isn't mine. x.o;;; Getting kinda sick of writing this over and over..   
**Comments**- Yes, chapter three.. wow, this is getting updated a lot faster than my other fics were/are. xD Whoops~ Warnings are for angst.. yes.. I have decided there shall be much more angst in this.. o_O; Guess I can't help it. Oh yeah. And hintings on a pairing between Leon and someone else. XD Not telling, you can probably figure it out on your own.   
  
~*~   
  
Just as Sora was beginning to first experience the painful ordeal of solitude, he met up with company. A tall stranger, who called himself Leon. They'd fought, Sora had won, somehow, using that Keyblade of his. But, he'd collapsed soon after, too tired and mentally exhausted to continue on.   
  
"Hey, sleeping beauty. Wake up, before I have to kiss you."   
  
"Nn..?" Sora stirred groggily.. there was.. a bed beneath him? So had the whole thing just been some foggy dream? His eyes opened slowly, and he looked up into the silver-framed face. He jerked in surprise.   
  
"H-hey, what are you trying to pull, Riku?" He demanded, sitting up quickly and rubbing at his eyes. The image of the silver-haired boy faded, and a girl with dark, Kairi-style hair stood before him, blinking large blue eyes.   
  
"..Riku?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, before turning around to face someone behind her. "I think you might have overdone it, Squall." She said, pointedly. The man behind her snorted quietly, brushing a few strands of hair from his face.   
  
"That's Leon." He said, with the sort of exasperated tone one gets when correcting a child again and again. The man.. Leon, Sora supposed.. had a sort of cold air about him, but he also held that devil-may-care attitude that Riku always seemed to have.   
  
_Riku._   
  
Sora's heart wrenched painfully in his chest, and he put a hand to his heart, gritting his teeth. He should be able to forget, right? It shouldn't be all that hard to forget just one insignificant person. It shouldn't be hard, he kept telling himself.. Riku was something of the past. He wasn't who he used to be.. and who knew if Sora would ever see him again. The tall man.. Squall.. or was it Leon? Was watching him, and though he made a vain attempt at hiding his emotion, Sora could read faint worry in those deep grey-blue hues.   
  
"Something wrong, kid?" He asked, managing to carry his voice as though he could care less, but Sora appreciated the gesture anyway.   
  
"..yeah.. no problem." He answered, looking around the small room, then down at his lap, when he realized..   
  
"Hey.. where's my Keyblade?"   
  
"We had to get it away from you." Leon said quietly, stepping forward. "The Heartless were tracking you through it.. they'll stop at nothing to steal your heart, you know." He picked up the weapon from where it was leaning against a wall, holding up and examining it in the light.   
  
"But who would have thought.. you, of all people.. just a kid.. wielding the legendary Keyblade.." He murmured thoughtfully. Strands of a gold light wrapped around the blade suddenly, and Sora watched, wide eyed, as it vanished from Leon's hand and reappeared with a small jerk in his own. Leon sighed.   
  
"Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers." He muttered, leaning against the wall. Sora's eyes narrowed.   
  
"Would someone tell me what's going on?!" He demanded, scowling at both of them, who eyed him curiously. "I didn't ASK to come here, you know.. I was on my island, and.." He hesitated.. his island. What had happened to his island?? Both Leon and the girl averted their eyes.   
  
"..it's most likely gone by now, kid.." The ninja girl said, a bit sadly as she hopped onto a table, sitting on the edge and letting her legs dangle off. Leon took up explaining.. and Sora heard them, but he couldn't listen. Gone.. his island was gone? What about Kairi, and Riku? He didn't even know if they were safe like him.. or even where they were. Were they still alive? Sora unconciously began pulling himself into a fetal position.. he didn't want to think about all this right now. He could hear Leon's voice still droning on faintly.. something about the Heartless and some guy he didn't care about named Ansem. He didn't care.. all he wanted to know was if Kairi, and most importantly, Riku.. were safe.   
  
A desperate heart inside a pained chest wrenched in longing.   
  
~*~   
  
"What's the matter, boy?"   
  
Riku glanced up at the sound of the now-familiar voice of the witch Maleficent. He was sitting on the cold floor, partially hidden in the shadows of a corner. He leaned against the wall, one knee pulled up to his chest, with his wrist resting on the upright knee. He'd been thinking, wondering what all these.. people, if they were people at all, wanted with Sora.. was it that important to be this so-called "Keybearer"? Riku began to wonder if it was worth giving into the darkness at all.   
  
"Nothing." He finally replied, turning away. The woman sighed, taking a seat in a chair next to him. Her hand brushed over his cheek, and he flinched and pulled away as he always did. He hated that, honestly.. it was like Maleficent wanted to be his mother, sometimes.   
  
"You try to be so tough." She said, sighing in slight exasperation.. no matter what, she always got the same response from the silver-haired boy, and it was getting tiring. Now, she decided, was time to try and win him over.   
  
"I can see your pain.." She murmured, touching him again. Riku yanked away for a second time and glared up at her with annoyance through those brilliant aqua eyes.   
  
"What do you know?!" He demanded, snarling. She laughed, amused by his furious display of fire.   
  
"..you miss the boy.. the Keybearer.. Sora, was it?"   
  
_Sora._   
  
"..no." Riku said, turning away.   
  
_Don't show weakness._   
__   
_She can't know._   
__   
_No one can._   
  
"You need some practice with your lying, boy.." She ran her long fingers through the soft silver hair, and this time Riku stood up, practically radiating with hatred. He growled almost like a cat would when it was provoked, and Maleficent laughed.   
  
"Calm down, boy. If you're so eager to go look for him, then go."   
  
"..wh.. what?" Riku asked, his anger disappearing as a wisp of smoke does after it escapes from the rest of the fire. He stared at her, confused. "What do you mean, 'go'?"   
  
"..you are such a naive little boy.." She murmured, standing up. "I shall show you to him tomorrow.. for now, you will get some sleep." She gestured and walked calmly down the dark hall, smirking to herself.. Riku followed like a curious puppy. So, she thought, this was the way to this boy's heart.. the Keybearer himself. She turned around, and Riku watched her, his lonely eyes quickly hardening and becoming defiant. Only smiling, she turned and kept walking through the pitch black.. and as the long hallway continued, she felt a faint sense of fear coming off the boy who followed her so blindly. He was afraid, she knew.. but he only followed her because he loved that boy so much.   
  
Maleficent would be sure to take full advantage of that.   
  
~*~   
  
Sora had been once again cast out on his own into the strange town.. he was to find the leader of the Heartless there, and Leon was taking care of guarding the First District. So, he was alone again.. until company dropped in on him. Literally.   
  
"Owww.." Sora muttered, clutching his head as the two figures on his back quickly hopped off.   
  
"The Key!" Both of them were shouted excitedly, pointing at the Keyblade in Sora's hand. Sora blinked and stood up, brushing himself off.   
  
"Yeah.. it's the Keyblade.. big deal. I--" He was cut off as a formidable group of Heartless began rising from the ground. Without question, he rushed forward, slashing through their numbers relentlessly. He noticed that the two figures, one dog-like, the other a duck.. were fighting as well. Sora leapt and dodged as Shadows clawed at his ankles, careful to avoid letting them get too close. He backed away as they surrounded him, watching him with those large yellow eyes.. there were too many.. he swung the blade, and several went flying, but they got back up and leapt upon him. He shouted out, crying for help, when someone else's answered.   
  
"FIRE!"   
  
The Shadows vanished, and Sora fell to his knees, looking up to see who'd saved him. The duck was standing there, staff pointed towards where the Heartless had once been.   
  
"Hyuck.. nice shot, Donald." The dog said, walking over. His walk was somewhat slouched, Sora noticed.. and the duck, Donald.. had an odd, arrogant look he held about himself.   
  
"Thanks." He said, seeming not to care. He stepped over to Sora, looking down at him. "Come on, get up. You need to come with us.. uh.." He paused. "What's your name, anyway?"   
  
"Sora." Sora replied, standing. "My name's Sora."   
  
"Nice to meet you, Sora." The dog said cheerfully, putting his hand out. "The name's Goofy." The duck followed with his own hand, placing it atop Goofy's.   
  
"I'm Donald. Donald Duck." He said, glancing to Sora, who put his hand in the middle also.   
  
"All for one and one for all!" Goofy cheered happily.   
  
"Okay, then you're coming with us, Sora." Donald said, with a nod. Sora hesitated, then flinched as a voice spoke.   
  
"Go with them, Sora."   
  
He looked up. Leon was standing there, a few feet away from them, his arms crossed over his chest. His grey-blue eyes studied the other two for a moment, before he turned back to Sora.   
  
"..maybe if you go with them, you can find your friends."   
  
_My friends?_   
  
Riku. Kairi. Sora knew he was ready to face anything if he could find his friends.. no matter what, he'd be ready.   
  
~*~   
  
Riku tossed and turned in the poor excuse for a bed that Maleficent had shown him to. He couldn't sleep, he could barely hold still. It was almost pitch black in the room, except for a tiny, flickering candle sitting on a table across from the bed. Maleficent had gone to her own room, and the others had returned to their own worlds. The silver-haired boy stood, walking back down the dark corridor, out to the chapel.   
  
The pedestal stood there, beckoning. He stepped forward, slowly, his footsteps echoing slightly off the stone walls. He stepped lightly, carefully, making as little noise as possible so as to not stir Maleficent from her sleep. He reached the pedestal, the faint green dome flickered and brightened, and there he was.   
  
"Sora.."   
  
Riku reached out, brushing his hand over the image, which flickered. Sora blinked and turned, seeming to look straight at him. Riku's heart jumped in his chest, but then sighed as he saw a figure approach, some unknown man with long brown hair. So.. he couldn't be seen from here, after all. Eyes lowered.   
  
"..what are you doing out so late, boy?"   
  
Riku jumped and whirled about. The hologram vanished from the dome, but Maleficent had seen it already. She laughed quietly, looking at the pedestal, where Sora's image had just been.   
  
"..I see. So.. you really do care for him, do you?" She asked, laughing as she stepped over. "Go on. Keep looking." She said. Riku looked up at her, confused.   
  
_Why is she helping me..? _   
  
"..go on." She put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around gently, and he looked back into the dome as Sora reappeared, fighting a few odd creatures.   
  
"Heartless." Maleficent explained, pointing to the creatures. "They are all under our control.."   
  
"Our?" Riku asked, blinking up at her. She smiled.   
  
"Yes.. mine, and also the others, the ones you saw when you arrived." She said, and he nodded, eyes falling back down to Sora. He was now accompanied by two companions, one a duck and the other a dog-like figure. He blinked, eyes narrowing. Who were they?   
  
_Sora.. do you miss me.. at all?_   
  
~*~   
  
Deciding to stay the night in one of the rooms at the Hotel, the three headed back to Second District with Leon, who introduced Sora to Aerith, a young woman who Goofy said had helped he and Donald find the Key. Yuffie ran ahead, full of energy, unlocking the door to her room and bursting inside. The others retired to their respective rooms, worn out.   
  
Sora lay down on a bed in the room he was sharing with Leon.. the man had pulled him aside. He wanted to talk, he'd said. Sora watched him expectantly from the bed. He removed his jacket and set it down, then sat down on the second bed in the room, staring at the floor for a long while before he spoke.   
  
"..your friends. Who are they?" He asked, his voice still soft, yet deep and strong at the same time. Sora blinked.   
  
"..uh.. Kairi, and Riku. Kairi's this really nice girl.. and Riku.. well, Riku.." He hesitated, biting down on his lower lip. Leon watched him with piercing grey-blue eyes, understanding swirling somewhere within those depths. Sora watched him, giving up on finishing that sentence. Leon spoke again.   
  
"You remind me a lot of someone I used to know." He said, faint traces of a smile on his face. "..Aerith knew him well.. I suppose you could call her.. his Kairi?" He asked. Sora blinked in confusion. Leon shook his head and explained.   
  
"I mean.. Aerith liked him, as I assume Kairi likes you.. but he didn't exactly want the affection from her.. he wanted it from me." He shook his head again. "Not sure how that happened, it just kinda.. did. The same thing's going on with you and Riku, isn't it, Sora?"   
  
Sora blinked, amazed.   
  
"Y-yeah.. it is.. how'd you know?"   
  
"..call it experience." Leon answered, rubbing the back of his head. Sora smiled.   
  
"You'd better get some sleep." The man said, waving a hand. "I've gotta go check up on the town, make sure no Heartless are terrorizing anyone.." He picked up his gunblade from the ground and left the room.   
  
Sora sighed, looking outside.. at some point during the conversation, it had started to rain. His heart ached, it seemed as though there was a void in the place that Riku had filled for him. He missed Kairi, sure.. but it was for the silver-haired boy that he longed the most for. He stepped outside the hotel, not really sure why, and stared up at the sky, raindroplets splattering on his face. No Heartless emerged, so Sora remained where he was. He leaned over the small wall that dropped down to the lower area of the Second District. Water pooled in the fountain, spilling over the wall. He sighed, the water was drenching him, but he didn't care.. he wasn't even cold.   
  
"Riku.."   
  
Sora let out a soft, involuntary whimper, sinking to his knees in the freezing rain. He let it pound down upon him relentlessly, thinking somewhere in the back of his mind that he could punish himself this way for letting all this happen. For not being able to save even one of his friends. For letting them slip away.   
  
"I'm so sorry.."   
  
He fell foward, on his hands and knees now. He sniffed, tears beginning to slip from his eyes for the first time since he'd arrived to his place. He collapsed into shuddering sobs, unable to help himself. He'd lost everything. His island, Riku, Kairi, everything and everyone.   
  
It wasn't long before he felt himself collapse out of sheer exhaustion, passing out before he could feel the strong arms that lifted him up and carried him back inside.   
  
~*~  
  
Somewhere very far away, a pair of green eyes shed a single tear as they watched what was going on.   
  
~*~**To Be Continued...**   
  
Yep. Lots and lots of good angst for you there, folks. R&R, please? ^_^;   



	4. Chapter 4

  
**Of Promises and Paopu**   
**By The Ambitious Blank**   
B>Disclaimer- Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me.   
**Comments- **Surprise! ^^ Consider this an early Christmas gift to all my fans.. a Riku/Sora lemon! I tried to make it a little prettier than an average PWP. ^^; It's up to you to decide whether or not I succeeded in that. The link to it is in my profile under my website. ^^;   
  
Just click on the link to it once you get there. W00t.   
  
Please leave reviews for it here on ff.net when you're finished. ^.~; Now.. if you want it without the lemon.. here you go. (I'm tellin' ya, though.. it's a lot better with than without..)   
  
~*~   
  
Maleficent had promised Riku powers if he would help her.. and so he'd promised within a moment, anything to see Sora again. Anything at all, if he could only see him again. So, he was given the ability to teleport as he pleased. But, he wasn't permitted to go anywhere withou Maleficent with him.. he hated that, it was like she was trying to be his mother or something, an idea which fully sickened him, down the very pit of his stomach. He sighed, rolling over in his bed.. she'd been too tired to do it that night. Or at least, that was what she'd said. He rolled over again, unable to sit still.   
  
"I have to see him." He whispered to himself, gathering his courage and sitting up, climbing out of the bed. He closed his eyes and concentrated, holding his hand out in front of him. A portal opened, on the other side he could see Sora, asleep in a bed.. slowly, he stepped through, and was met with the warmth of the room. Sora stirred slightly, but gave a sigh and didn't move again, except for the slow rise and fall of his chest.   
  
"..." Riku moved forward, silently. The door creaked open behind him, and he whirled, met with a piercing grey-blue gaze, surrounded by a frame of brown hair, with a long scar running down a pale forehead.   
  
"Who are you..?" He asked, quietly. Riku was frozen for a moment, almost shaking under that cold, hard gaze, then replied just as quietly.   
  
"I'm Riku.. Sora's friend." He said, lowering his eyes like a puppy about to be punished. The man studied him for a moment, then nodded.   
  
"I'll keep my watch up until the end of the night, then.." He murmured, leaving the room. Riku blinked, then heaved a sigh of relief. He was lucky Sora was such a good judge of character and easily made such understanding friends. He turned again, facing the sleeping form. He reached out, touching the tanned face he'd longed to touch again for such a long time, and Sora murmured something inaudible.  
  
Feeling like the prince about to awaken his princess from an enchanted sleep, he leaned down, pressing his lips lightly to Sora's. Just like in the stories, Sora's eyes fluttered open.. but his reaction was slightly different. After Riku pulled away, Sora sat up in a hurry, almost getting tangled in the blankets in the process.   
  
"Ri.. Ri.. Riku?!" He stammered. Riku smiled.   
  
"Shh.. can't stay long." He pressed gloved fingers to Sora's lips, making the boy silence in confusion, at least until the fingers were pulled away. He tried to speak again.   
  
"But Riku--" He only got two words in before Riku cut him off with a deep kiss. Sora didn't struggle, only returned it immediately, in what was almost a trained reaction. Both boys shut their eyes as Riku pressed Sora to the bed. Warm body pressed to warm body, lips locked together in that same perfection they'd experienced during their first kiss. It had felt like an eternity before they were able to feel this again.   
  
Aquas carefully peered into Sora's strikingly blue eyes. Beneath the layers of varying emotions that wouldn't last, he could see trust.   
  
  
Ultimate, undying devotion.   
  
Something yanked hard on Riku's heartstrings, and he smiled down into that gaze, leaning down and brushing his lips over Sora's. The boy beneath him blinked slowly, confused. Riku only smiled, which made Sora smile, too.   
  
Thoughts raced through Riku's mind.   
  
_There is always that single moment in someone's life.. __when they realize that they aren't alone__.. and whether or not they choose to willingly remember that later on.._   
  
Riku pulled away and collapsed beside Sora, taking him in his arms. Sora snuggled against him eagerly, giving a quiet sigh of contentment.   
  
_..they'll always have someone who's there for them._   
  
They lay there in the afterglow of what they'd done, Riku hugging Sora to him tightly. He buried his face into the mess of brown hair, inhaling the scent of the boy. Sora looked up at him with his typical, adoring blue gaze, and snuggled closer into Riku's warm body. Riku reached down and grabbed the covers, pulling them up and over their shoulders.   
  
_No matter what.._   
__   
Riku ran his fingers through Sora's hair until he heard the boy's breathing slow into a steady rhythm, and knew the boy was asleep. He smiled to himself, realizing he hadn't been this happy in a long time. He let his eyes slide shut, falling asleep with a single comforting thought:   
  
_..I'll always have my Sora._   
  
~*~   
  
The warmth was gone.   
  
That was the first thing Sora noticed as his eyes fluttered open, met with morning light streaming in through the window. He rolled over to the place where Riku used to be, finding him gone. He felt tears begin to well in his eyes, which he blinked back furiously as he searched for some explaination, and found none. He sighed and fell back onto the pillow, staring at the ceiling. Images of the previous night flashed through his mind and he felt the tears well up again.   
  
"Riku.. why did you leave again..?" He whispered. A knock on the door came, and he sat up.   
  
"Get dressed, it's time for you to leave."   
  
~*~   
  
Riku stared at the blankness of the black ceiling in the room he was staying in, arms folded behind his head. He said nothing, ignoring the fact that Maleficent was scolding him as a mother scolds a child who's hand she'd found in the cookie jar.   
  
"Sneaking off during the night.. how dare you, after everything I've done for you.." She ranted and raved, and finally, the silver-haired boy got fed up with it.   
  
"And what have you done for me, huh?!" Riku snapped, sitting up and glaring at her with furious aqua eyes. "..what have you done for me?! I don't see either of my friends with me, I don't even see my island anymore!"   
  
"Such a greedy little child.. mine, mine, mine.. I notice you haven't exactly done anything for me.." She tsk'ed, and Riku growled, opening a portal to the room where Sora was. As he stepped through, he looked around him.. the beds were empty. No sign of Sora was left, except for something left on the bed. A star-shaped yellow fruit was lying on the pillow.. Riku reached out and touched it, as if he were afraid it was an illusion. He picked it up and stared at it, then hugged it to his chest. Warm tears swelled in his eyes, and he sniffed a bit.   
  
"Boy. Come back with me."   
  
He turned.. Maleficent was standing there again. She smiled at him.   
  
"..I'll find him for you. I promise." She said. Riku hesitated, then looked down at the fruit again, before he nodded.   
  
"Yeah. Okay."   
  
~*~**To Be Continued..**   
****   
Huzzah! ^^ 


	5. Chapter 5

  
**Of Promises and Paopu**   
**By The Ambitious Blank**   
****   
**Disclaimer**- Kingdom Hearts belongs to Squaresoft and Disney, not me.   
**Comments**- Sorry I'm being progressively slower and slower in updating.. I've been busy with schoolwork and friends and finals and stuff lately. o.O; Yeah. I have a social life. It's scary. Finals have been eating up my time, sorry. -_-; Anyway. Chapter five. Skipping ahead a bit storyline-wise.. okay, skipping ahead a lot, actually. To like, Monstro. .;;;   
  
~*~   
  
_"He's gone off and found new friends._   
__   
_He's _betrayed_ you.."_   
__   
Maleficent's words echoed again and again in Riku's mind. Riku rolled over again on the uncomfortable bed he was forced to sleep on, trying to forget how happy Sora looked, standing in that room.. how happy he seemed, even without him there. Riku stood up, peering through the shadows, looking at himself in the mirror on the other side of the room. The darkness didn't affect him any longer, he could see almost as well as he could with a light. He stood, staring at his reflection.   
  
Empty, soulless eyes. Mere shadows of the bright, cheerful aqua hues they used to be. Nothingness. Slight rings beneath them, showing lack of sleep.   
  
"Lack of sleep because of you.." Riku murmured. His reflection flickered, and Sora's face appeared in it, smiling. Riku stared.   
  
"..Sora.. don't you miss me, at all?"   
  
The reflection kept smiling. The silver-haired boy let out a beast-like snarl, and slammed his fist into the mirror, shattering it into a thousand pieces, some of the glass embedding in his arm. He shouted, half in anger, half in pain.. and then collapsed to his knees, shaking.   
  
"I.. I have to know.. I have to _know _if he still wants me there.. I have to..!!" He said, his voice rising in pitch, as though he were slowly going insane.. and for all he knew, he was. Crazed aquas glared into the empty black space where the mirror was, and Riku slammed a bloodied knuckle into the wall, letting out a shout of rage.   
  
"..you shouldn't be angry.." A soft voice said from the doorway. Riku whirled around, and shadowed by the darkness, his arms dripping with crimson, shoulders heaving in heavy pants, and his eyes wild and untamed.. he looked as though he were some wild beast. Maleficent studied him for a moment, then spoke again.   
  
"Calm yourself, boy." She commanded. Riku straightened, regaining whatever grace he could possibly keep. He watched her, eyes still wild beneath his long silvery bangs. She stepped forward, her feet echoing softly on the stone floor. She reached out, brushing his hair away. He pulled back, something that was a trained reaction by now.   
  
"Don't touch me." He hissed. She smirked.   
  
"..go to him, then.. he is within the whale.. Monstro." She said, stepping aside.. a portal lay there, to the inside of the giant whale. Riku could see a puppet, wandering away. She followed his gaze.   
  
"..that puppet contains the heart you'll need to revive your other friend, Kairi. Perhaps you can.. kill two birds with one stone?" She asked. Riku glanced at her, watching the puppet again. Kairi lay in another room, prone and unmoving, her heart having been lost long ago. She.. needed his help. Since Sora seemed so preoccupied with his new friends..   
  
"..I'll have to do things myself."   
  
~*~   
  
Sora sat up slowly, shaking his head. The ground was strangely warm and damp, and Sora stood, looking around. They were inside what appeared to be a giant mouth. Donald and Goofy were just getting up.. Donald was grumbling about his clothes, Goofy was holding his shield over his head.   
  
"..what're you doin', Goofy..?" Sora asked.. suddenly, something toppled down, bouncing off the shield with a loud *CLANG*. Sora's eyes flew to the top of the wooden tower where it came from, and saw a young boy up at the top.. he giggled and hopped away.   
  
"Was that kid.. made of wood..?" He asked, brow furrowing as he watched the child escape. They ran after him, stopping in front of a large wooden ship. They climbed up, and the puppet boy was hiding behind an old man, who turned and looked at them curiously.   
  
"Oh, we have guests! Did Monstro swallow you all, too?" He asked. Sora nodded.   
  
"I'm very sorry." The old man said. Sora smiled weakly.   
  
"Not your fault."   
  
"Yes, yes.. Pinocchio and I have been-- Pinocchio?" The man glanced around him. "Now where did he go..?" He paused, frowning faintly beneath his bushy white mustache. Sora blinked.   
  
"The puppet, you mean?"  
  
"Yes, Pinocchio. I created him a long time ago, and somehow he came alive.. and he wants to be a real boy. He doesn't understand that doesn't matter to me.. Pinocchio!" The man looked around again. "Oh yes, I completely forgot.. my name is Geppetto." He smiled at Sora, then went back to looking around the ship. Sora blinked and looked up to a tunnel that led down the throat of the monstrous whale.. and thought he saw the back of a familiar head, a flash of silver hair...   
  
"Riku?" He blinked. Without thinking, he leapt down from the boat, splashing into the water, and up towards the tunnel.   
  
"Sora! Sora, wait!" Donald yelled, jumping down from the ship and splashing after him. By the time he and Goofy had reached the edge of the tunnel, Sora had gone too far in for them to see him anymore. Glancing to each other, they ran inside.   
  
Sora skidded to a stop in one of the "rooms", looking around him.   
  
"Riku! Riku! Where are you?" He called, looking around. He caught sight of Pinocchio, blinking.   
  
"Hey, Pinocchio.. Geppetto's worried about you. You'd better head back." He said. Pinocchio looked at him, then ran and hid behind a wall. Sora sighed in exasperation.   
  
"This isn't time for games!"   
  
"But Sora.. I thought you liked playing games."   
  
Wide blue eyes flew up as a familiar silver-haired someone stepped through an opening.   
  
"Riku..?"   
  
~*~   
  
Riku stepped into the room, smirking. Aquas watched Sora's wide blue eyes with amusement, how the blood seemed to have drained entirely out of the other boy's face. He jumped down from the small ledge that seperated them, stepping up to Sora.   
  
"..yes.. I would think you liked games.. considering.. you seem to enjoy playing mindgames with me." He hissed, in a dangerously low voice. Sora blinked, his eyes narrowing faintly as he turned, facing Riku as the silver-haired boy paced around him, movements which reminded him of a hungry wolf, about to strike.   
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked, tensing slightly.. something wasn't right here. Riku laughed.   
  
"..so you play dumb too. Don't think I haven't seen you." He growled. "..you're so happy, aren't you? So happy that I'm not around anymore.."   
  
"Riku, calm down.. I don't know what you're talking about."   
  
"THIS ISN'T A _GAME_!" Riku shouted, making Sora jump and take a step back, looking nervous. Riku glowered dangerously at the other boy.   
  
"..you've completely forgotten about Kairi.. forgotten about _me_, haven't you?!" He demanded. Sora's eyes widened, as he finally understood.   
  
"I've been LOOKING for you this entire time, Riku!" He shouted, stepping forward, slightly braver now. "I haven't forgotten you!"   
  
"..you've been running around.. having such a good time.. you barely even remember who we are! Kairi lost her heart to those monsters.. now I have to find one for her.. and this puppet.." Riku held up Pinocchio. "..will be a good enough candidate.."   
  
"You're not making any sense." Sora said, staring at him in mild disbelief. Had Riku really changed that much? It was like he'd gone completely crazy. He flinched again as the silver-haired boy stalked towards him, setting Pinocchio on the floor as he reached Sora, forcing the other boy to back away. He backed Sora into a wall, pressing his hands onto the wall, on either side of the boy's face, getting incredibly close. Sora's heart was racing.. he'd wanted to be with Riku again, but something about this was completely wrong.   
  
"..then how's this for making sense?" Riku asked, and before Sora could respond, he caught his lips. The kiss was nothing like the others.. it was forceful, dominant.. Riku's hands moved to Sora's shoulders, squeezing them hard enough that Sora could practically feel the bruises forming there. He made a soft noise of pain against Riku's lips, which only seemed to egg Riku on, his hands slipping up to undo the zipper on Sora's clothes. Sora's eyes narrowed, and he shoved Riku away as hard as he could, making the other boy stumble.   
  
"Don't _touch_ me, Riku."   
  
Sora's voice was cold and harsh.. nothing like Riku had ever heard. Aqua eyes stared at the other boy in shock. Sora had never, outside of their play fights, hit him with the intent to hurt. He had never pushed Riku away. He wouldn't.. he couldn't have.. but he had. Riku wiped his mouth, anger beginning to swell within him again.   
  
"..what's your _problem_?" He demanded.   
  
"You've changed, Riku. Too much." Sora said, glaring at him. He stepped forward and picked up Pinocchio by the scruff of his shirt, and left the room, leaving Riku alone, seething in his anger.   
  
"He'll _pay_ for that.."   
  
~*~A Few Days Later..   
  
Sora lay in the familiar bed in Traverse Town, staring up at the ceiling. They'd gotten out of Monstro, somehow, and had brought Geppetto and Pinocchio with them.. but all he could think about was Riku. His eyes.. his personality.. everything Sora had loved about him had vanished, leaving no trace except the empty shell.   
  
"..Riku.." Sora murmured, rolling onto his side and staring, long and hard, at the wall. He closed his eyes, then opened them, knowing he wouldn't be able to get to sleep at this rate. Riku's angry face haunted him.. there had been no love there. Only jealously, lust, and hatred.. three things which Riku was never really known for. Sora had stared at him, searched deep within him.. he'd found nothing, except.. a deep, painful sadness, that Sora himself almost could feel.. as soon as he'd found it in those aqua depths, it began to almost radiate from his once-friend.   
  
And Kairi. What had happened to Kairi? Riku had said she'd lost her heart to the Heartless.. no.. he'd said something else.   
  
"_Kairi lost her heart to those monsters.._"   
  
_..monsters like what you've become, Riku..?_ Sora thought sadly, snuggling into the warm blankets. _What happened to you..?_ He sniffled softly, holding back tears.   
  
_Riku, what is it that makes you so sad..?_   
  
~*~**To Be Continued...**   
  
Whee, sorry again for late update. 


	6. Chapter 6

  
**Of Promises and Paopu**   
**By The Ambitious Blank**   
  
**Disclaimer**- Kingdom Hearts isn't mine. Man, this thing gets tiring..   
**Comments-** And the slow deterioration of Riku, Sora, and their relationship continues.. review and I'll love you. ^_^   
  
And for the several of you who asked for more fluff, you got it, later on in this chapter. ^^ I'm being nice to Kairi. _;   
  
As a side note, I'm looking for someone who has AIM who would be interested in some Riku/Sora roleplay. Anyone interested? o_o; IM me at Shinigaami if you are, I'm in need of some good, yaoi-filled roleplay.. ^^   
  
It looks like this chapter is gonna be pretty long.. ah, well. Enjoy. ^_^   
  
~*~   
  
"So you finally come, asking for my help.." Maleficent spoke, smirking down at the boy who kept his eyes so firmly lowered on the ground.. Riku had come, asking for help, asking for power. She smirked.. oh, she could have fun with this.   
  
"..I want to make him sorry." He said, his eyes still lowered.. Maleficent's smirk widened. So.. things were going to go her way, after all.   
  
"I see. Then.. I shall give you the power you ask for.. provided you agree to help me. Come closer, boy." She motioned upward with her hand. Riku looked at her, then approached a few steps closer.   
  
"..I give you the power to control the Heartless!" The witch cried, raising her staff. Riku's body glowed with a neon green power, and the boy shouted in pain. It was as though he were being stabbed a thousand times over.. and it was so _cold_. Riku screamed, the agony almost too much for him to bear.. and suddenly, he calmed as the pain faded away, his eyes closing as the darkness seeped within him.   
  
Riku remained standing, looking at his hands, then up at Maleficent. She smirked at him.   
  
"Go on, then, boy. Call something." She said, waving a hand impatiently. Riku looked down at his hands, then closed his eyes, and made a motion with his hand, palm upward. His shadow, casted by what dim light was in the room, seemed to split into two.. one of the copies floated forward, rising out of the ground.. and it warped suddenly, changing into the form of Sora. Riku's eyes widened faintly.   
  
"The Heartless will now obey your every whim.. whether spoken or not. They will take whatever form you desire most.." Maleficent smirked. Riku glanced to her, then back to the AntiSora that stood before him. The AntiSora blinked, those hollow yellow eyes boring holes into him.. then it stepped up to him. Riku blinked and took a step back, but the Heartless kept advancing, backing Riku into a wall, as the silver-haired boy had done with Sora. Riku was afraid.. and suddenly, he realized how afraid Sora was.   
  
_..was.. was I this.. intimidating? Did I scare him..?_   
__   
Riku closed his eyes.. trying to remember. Sora's face.. although the boy had tried hard not to show it.. had been terrified. Riku struggled to remember.   
  
_..those things I said.. am I that jealous? Did.. did I hurt him?_   
  
_Oh god, Sora.. I'm so sorry.._   
__   
Riku opened his eyes, feeling the cold stone of the wall at his back, and the Heartless directly in front of him.   
  
"What is it doing?" He asked, but Maleficent only laughed.   
  
"Only what you desire the most." She said. The Heartless got right up close to him, reaching up and caressing Riku's pale cheek, brushing some of the silver strands out of his face. Riku stiffened.. the touch was so _cold_. It wasn't anything _human_.. not that he'd expect it to be. But.. it looked so much like Sora. For a moment, the ice-cold desire for revenge that now surrounded Riku's heart vanished.. and he imagined that this thing was Sora.. just Sora himself. He found himself leaning forward, and his warm lips met those cold ones. The AntiSora reached up to caress him again, and Riku yanked back, slamming his head into the wall, wincing in pain.   
  
_..what.. what am I **doing??!**_   
  
He rubbed the back of his sore head with his hand, and looked up at Maleficent, who was smirking at him.   
  
"Remember, boy.. the Heartless now obey your deepest desires.. be careful what you wish for." She laughed, and vanished in a puff of purple smoke. Riku sighed and sank down into a sitting position on the cold stone floor. The AntiSora vanished with a wave of his hand, and Riku buried his face into his knees, his revenge forgotten momentarily.   
  
_..what.. what have I _become_..??_   
  
~*~   
  
"..?! _Riku_!" Sora shot up in bed for the third time that night, covered in sweat, his sheets clammy, his whole body shaking. They'd gone back to the Coliseum to practice their battles before moving on to the next world. They'd met back up with Cloud there, and Leon too, surprisingly. They were training as well, in case the need should ever arise that they needed to protect their respective worlds.   
  
"Trouble sleeping?" Asked a soft, deep voice from the doorway. Sora looked up, blue eyes wide. Cloud stood in the doorway, his cape, armor, and boots gone, wearing nothing but his shirt and baggy pants.   
  
[ A/N: ::Snicker.:: I_ know_ all you fangirls are hoping that those are literally the _only_ things he's wearing.. ]   
  
Sora said nothing, just lowered his eyes. Cloud watched him with those glowing eyes of his, silent for a few long moments, before speaking again as he chanced another step further into the room.   
  
"..thinking about him again?" He asked. Sora glanced up now.. he'd told Cloud about Riku the last time they'd been here, before they'd left, after the fight with Cerberus. Cloud had been in bad shape, and he and Sora had talked for a while before Sora had to leave.   
  
_"..so who is it you're looking for?"_   
  
_"..two people. A person who I knew a long time ago.. I'm not sure where he is." Cloud lowered his eyes, looking at his lap. "..and another.. who I also knew.. and who I have to settle a score with. What about you? You're looking for someone too, aren't you?"_   
__   
_"..yeah.. my friends." Sora said. Cloud watched him carefully._   
__   
_"..and someone who's more than just a friend." He said. Sora looked up, surprised._   
__   
_"How did you..?"_   
__   
_"..I recognize that determination in your eyes."_   
__   
"Something's different now.. about you." The blonde warrior said, continuing to eye Sora carefully, his eyes piercing into the boy's very soul. "..you don't seem.. quite as determined to find him."   
  
"..that's because I did find him. He.. wasn't who I remember."   
  
"..I see." Cloud sat down on the other bed in the room, facing Sora. Sora blinked at him.. Cloud had changed, ever so slightly.. he and Leon were together again.. and there was a general air of contentment around both of them. Sora wished he could have the same. He wished Riku was here, to hold him, to comfort him.. to tell him everything was okay. He wanted to go back to the way things were.. on that beach that he thought he was so bored of, where the gulls would call overhead, where the sun shone almost all the time, and where everything was just perfect. He wished for it with everything he had, and when his eyes opened again.. he was met with the same dark room. Sora shuddered, earning a faintly worried glance from the fighter sitting across from him.   
  
"..Sora..?" Cloud questioned, softly.. and before Sora knew what he was doing, he flung himself at Cloud, startling the other man slightly. He was shaking with sobs again, like his first night in Traverse Town.. and he found himself pouring his heart out, telling Cloud everything. The blonde was unsure of himself at first, but eventually relaxed and let the young boy cry, listening and making soft noises of agreement when appropriate.   
  
Eventually, Sora's sobs subsided, and he'd cried himself to sleep, emotionally exhausted. Cloud lifted him carefully and set him down on the bed, pulling the covers over him. A hand was placed on his shoulder, and ice-blues glanced up, met with the familiar blue-grey of Leon's eyes.   
  
"..what happened?" He asked. Cloud shook his head.   
  
"..he might be the Keybearer.. and he might be strong most of the time.. but no matter which way you look at it.. he's still a child." He answered softly, looking down at the sleeping form. "..he can't handle this very well. I'm worried about him."   
  
Leon sighed, looking down at Sora, then back to Cloud, leaning in and kissing the blonde's forehead.   
  
"..Sora might still be a child.. but right now, he has to be strong.. he's our only hope."   
  
~*~   
  
"Will you sit here and wallow in your misery for an eternity, boy..?"   
  
Riku glanced up, his aqua eyes cold.   
  
"..go away."   
  
"..and why? I have given you the power you wanted. You wanted revenge on that boy. He pushed you away. You have every right to hurt him." Maleficent's eyes narrowed. "..you have the power. Now use it.. you owe me at least the help from you that I ask, boy.."   
  
"..I won't forget the way he looked at me.. like I was some sort of monster.."   
  
"That's all you are, boy. That's all you'll ever be. He knows that.. he's simply toying with you, don't you see? Leading you on.." She laughed. "..what a little fool you are, believing his act so easily. You think he's so perfect, don't you?"   
  
Riku glanced up at her. She laughed again.   
  
"..what a little fool. It's up to you, boy. You can sit here and not do a thing.. he pushed you away, remember.. or, you can go and get the revenge you so deserve. It's not that far to go, boy. Perhaps.. if you search for him, you'll be helping me as well, and perhaps you can find a way to restore your other little friend.. Kairi, was it?"   
  
Riku stared at her for a long time, then spoke.   
  
"..why are you helping me? Giving me all these powers and whatever.." He glared at her suspiciously, his aqua eyes glowing faintly in the shadows that surrounded him. "..all for what? So I'll help you capture some stupid princesses?"   
  
"..no, boy.. you make it sound as though I have no sentiment." She reached out and brushed her fingers over the side of Riku's face. "You've been like a son to me. I just want to make you happy.."   
  
Riku snarled and shoved her hand away.   
  
"I seriously doubt that." He growled, then turned and left, heading down the hallway, towards where Captain Hook and his ship were waiting. Maleficent watched after him, smirking.   
  
"..the weak ones are always easiest to manipulate.. don't you think, Maleficent..?" A soft voice spoke behind her. She flinched, then turned around. A man in a brown cloak stood there, his face shadowed.. but she nodded in acknowledgement.   
  
"..indeed." She said, looking down the dark hallway in which Riku had disappeared. "He's insecure.. he misses the Keybearer so much.. and he's starting to forget why. The darkness will take him, and then.." She glanced back to the figure again, smirking. "..then, he's yours to use."   
  
"Very good." The man said, and then vanished, leaving Maleficent alone. Their plan was flawless. There was no way the Keybearer would be able to fight his friend. He would die.. and darkness would reign once again.   
  
~*~   
  
Riku's cold eyes watched as the Gummi Ship slowly approached. A fist clenched at his side, as he leapt down from the crow's nest, sliding easily down the mast, jumping onto the wooden deck of the flying ship.   
  
"..capture them." He commanded. Captain Hook gave him a nasty look, which he ignored. The pirate Heartless swarmed towards where the ship was headed.. and as soon as the three figures emerged, they were caught and dragged toward Riku.   
  
"..R.. Riku..?" Sora stared up at him.. his eyes.. they hadn't changed. Sora felt something wrench within his chest. Riku stared down at him, rolling his eyes.   
  
"..can't stay out of trouble, can you, Sora? You're still too busy running around.. and playing the _hero.._" He got right up in Sora's face, smirking. "..I'm afraid your journey stops here, love."   
  
Sora's face twisted into a growl, and he wrenched free of the Heartless' grips, smashing them with his Keyblade, and then pointing it at Riku, the tip of it inches from the silver-haired boy's face. Riku stared at him in surprise.   
  
"..you'd fight me, Sora..?" He asked. Sora didn't say a word, just kept his stance, eyes narrowed. Riku snorted.   
  
"..be that way, then.. but would you rather fight me, or risk losing _her_ again?" Riku stepped aside, and there lay Kairi, surrounded by Heartless.   
  
"Kairi!" Sora shouted, jumping forward, only to be grabbed and slammed to the ground by Riku. The older boy twisted Sora's arm behind his back, making Sora yelp in pain.. a sound that Riku was pleased by. He tugged harder on his arm, and Sora squirmed, trying to get away.   
  
"Let GO!" He shouted. Riku smirked.   
  
"What? Widdle Sora can't handle a little bit of hurt?" He pulled harder, and Sora yelled out again. His partners were struggling futilely against their captors, trying to get to their friend, not able to get away.   
  
"Why have you sided with the Heartless?!" Sora demanded,   
  
"..this is what you get, Sora.." Riku hissed, getting close enough so his warm breath brushed against Sora's ear. "..this is what you get.. for betraying me.." He snarled, and kicked Sora away. "..take them down and lock them up. I'll deal with them later."   
  
The Heartless dragged them away, and all the while, Sora watched Riku.. he was holding back tears, it was obvious by how his brilliant blue eyes sparkled.. but the glare on his face was something of such pain, such hatred that Riku had never seen before, it made the silver-haired boy flinch. He closed his eyes and turned away, heading up the stairs to the deck.   
  
~*~   
  
Sora slumped against the wooden walls that contained them, sliding to a sitting position, his eyes on the floor.   
  
"..I hate him.." He muttered. Goofy sat down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"..you shouldn't hate 'im, Sora.. he doesn't mean it. You know that." He said. Sora kept staring at the ground, saying nothing. Donald, his constant attitude sobered by the sight of his depressed friend, sat down on the other side of him.   
  
"Y'know, kid.. sitting there and whining ain't gonna do you no good." A voice said, from the corner of the room. Sora blinked, looking up. A figure in all green, with shockingly orange hair stood on the other side of the room.   
  
"Who are you?" Donald demanded. The young man stepped away from the corner and into the light. He grinned.   
  
"The answer to your prayers." He said, spreading his arms wide. Donald huffed and rolled his eyes. Sora raised an eyebrow, standing up.   
  
"But aren't you stuck in here, too..?"   
  
"Nah, I'm just waiting for someone.." He shrugged, holding out his hand to Sora. "The name's Peter. Peter Pan."   
  
"I'm Sora." The boy replied, reaching out to shake the offered hand, only to have it yanked away. He snorted indignantly, but Peter ignored him.   
  
"We'll work together, but only until I find Wendy." He said, scoffing down at them, making Sora a bit more irritated with how arrogant he was being. A strange yellow light fluttered into the room, and Sora glanced up. The light floated over to Peter, who held out his hand. Sora looked closer, and could see that the light was a tiny fairy. She spoke wordlessly to Peter, who seemed to understand.   
  
"What took you so long, Tinkerbell?" He asked. The pixie responded in her wordless manner again. "So you found her? What? She wasn't alone..?"   
  
_..Kairi.._ Sora thought, listening in intently. He couldn't forget.. despite the fact that Riku meant the world to him, he couldn't forget that he had another friend to save, too. Peter scowled.   
__   
"Alright, Tink, so can you just open the door?" The light flickered, and then fluttered away from Peter Pan's hand. The door clicked a moment later, and Sora glanced to Peter, unsure of what to say. He rolled his eyes.   
  
"Like I said. We're only in this together until I find Wendy."   
  
"Uh.. right." Sora nodded.. and to all their surprise, Peter rose up from the ground, hovering there. Goofy blinked.   
  
"How come you can fly?" He asked. Sora paused, glancing over his shoulder, curious to find out the answer to this as well. Peter smiled, grabbing Tinkerbell by the wings.   
  
"Anyone can.. all it takes is a little bit of pixie dust.." He said, flying over and dusting them with sparkling gold powder. Sora blinked, feeling no different. Donald jumped up and flapped his wings, then fell immediately back to the ground.. Sora stifled a laugh, but Tinkerbell was laughing outright at the duck, who just rolled his eyes at her.   
  
~*~   
  
"Remind me again why you're here?" Captain Hook demanded, peering close at Riku's face. Riku snorted, turning away.. he was sitting in the windowsill, looking out at the vast expanse of seemingly endless ocean surrounding them. A wrist rested on one raised knee, the other dangled carelessly off the edge of the sill.   
  
"..I'm here because Maleficent said there might be a way to get Kairi's heart back if I help her.. and to get revenge on the Keybearer." He glared at the Captain, annoyed. "..we're to hoist anchor as soon as possible.. Wendy is not one of the princesses Maleficent is looking for."   
  
"But we went to all that trouble to catch her!" Captain Hook shouted, putting the tip of his hook hand beneath Riku's chin. The silver-haired boy didn't flinch, simply looked at him with cool aqua eyes.   
  
"Are you quite finished?" He asked calmly. As the Captain growled at him and stepped back, fuming, he continued. "..we're to hoise anchor as soon as possible, like I said. We're to leave all dead weight behind. Including her."   
  
"You insolent brat! How dare you try and give orders to Captai--" He was cut off as Mr. Smee's voice echoed through the pipes.   
  
"Er.. Captain.. the prisoners seem to have escaped.. and Peter Pan is with them."   
  
"Blast that Peter Pan!" The Captain shouted, slamming his hook into one of the wooden pillars in the room, shattering some of the wood. Riku's eyes followed the splinters as they fell to the floor with boredom.   
  
"Bring me the hostages, Smee! And hurry up!" The Captain shouted into the communication pipe. Riku stood up.   
  
"..I'm out of here.." He muttered, disappearing out through the door.   
  
~*~   
  
"Wendy! Wendy!!" Peter Pan shouted, flying across the room to where he could see Wendy's face, peering down at him through a grate that seperated them. Sora ran up behind him.   
  
"Peter..? Peter Pan?" Wendy asked, peering down at him, hesitating, then cringing as a loud bang could be heard from outside the room she was in. "Ohh.. please hurry, the pirates are coming!"   
  
"I'll be right up there!" Peter shouted. Sora looked up at her.   
  
"Wendy..? Is there another girl up there with you?" He asked. Wendy pointed to another grate.   
  
"Why, yes.. she's right over there.. but she appears to be asleep, she hasn't moved an inch--ohh!" Wendy was suddenly yanked away, and Kairi's limp form was dragged out of visibility. Sora's eyes widened.   
  
"Kairi!"   
  
"Wendy!" Peter shouted. "Come on, let's go!"   
  
They climbed a ladder, entering the cabin room of the ship. A figure stood, his back to them, silver hair ending just past his shoulders. He turned, aqua eyes boring into Sora's gaze.   
  
"Riku!"   
  
"..you don't care, Sora.. stop playing games." He said, narrowing his eyes as he opened a portal. "..I'll help Kairi myself." He stepped through and vanished, the AntiSora rising from his shadow.   
  
"Riku, wait!" Sora shouted, reaching out to his friend, met with only air. He didn't have time to worry about it, drawing his Keyblade and engaging into a fight with the AntiSora. He rushed, forcing down his anger and channeling it into his strength.   
  
_I'm such an idiot.._   
  
The AntiSora flew back as the blade connected with it. Sora raced after it, tears forming in his eyes, blurring his vision faintly. He wiped them away carelessly, thrusting the blade forward towards his enemy.   
  
_..I've all but lost Riku.._   
  
Sora's every intent was bent on destroying this thing that looked so much like him.. punishing himself without feeling a thing. He let out a shout of anguish as his blade sank into the creature's heart. It stared at him with a hollow, golden gaze, and Sora challenged it with his own startling blue.   
  
_I'm supposed to be the hero.._   
__   
Slowly, it sank to the ground, the Keyblade having gone completely through it, and vanished into nothingness. His companions stood in the back, unsure of what to say to him.   
  
_I have to save them._   
  
Sora collapsed to his hands a knees, staring hopelessly at the floor.   
  
_..but why has everything been put onto me..?_   
__   
~*~   
  
"I told you, boy.. the use of those powers excessively is dangerous. You should have returned here by way of a vessel, not with the use of your abilities.." Maleficent looked down at the boy who lay on the cold stone floor, panting from exhaustion, his silver hair spilled over the stones. "It could cost you your heart, boy."   
  
"I just.. need to be stronger." Riku panted, struggling as he sat up, finally making it to his feet. Maleficent tilted her head.   
  
"It is true, boy.. you have untapped power lying within you.. your true power will lead eventually to your true purpose.."   
  
She smirked inwardly. Riku was reacting as they planned.. he wanted more and more power, and eventually.. it would lead to weakness.   
  
"..my purpose?" Riku asked, swaying slightly and steadying himself against a pillar. She nodded.   
  
"Your purpose.. hidden for now.. but it will all become clear later. You still want your power, boy?" The witch asked, and Riku nodded. He wanted more power.. he needed it. He needed a way to prove himself.. a way to defeat Sora. He closed his eyes as the green energy surrounded him again, fists clenching against the pain. His teeth gritted, feeling strength rippling through every cell in his body. He had to endure this.. he had to. If he wanted victory and the power he so desired, he had to be able to face the pain of recieving it. The glow faded, and he looked up at Maleficent, smirking.   
  
"Nothing will stop me now." A blade shaped like a demon's wing appeared in his hand as he glanced to the small pedestal in the middle of the room. The lime green orb glowed atop it, showing Sora, fighting more of the pirate Heartless. Riku's eyes narrowed as a sudden, unexplainable anger overtook him.. his arm moved swiftly, and the pedestal was shattered into tiny bits that flew in all directions. He stared down at his handiwork, and then began to laugh.   
  
"You're next, Sora! You hear me?! You're NEXT!"   
  
Riku collapsed to the floor, laughing uncontrollably as only a crazy person who has lost everything else in the world laughs.   
  
~*~   
  
"Quite a codfish, that Riku.. running off with that girl without even a goodbye.." Captain Hook said loftily, eyeing the group as they emerged from within the ship. Peter Pan had gone off in another direction after they'd found Wendy, so it was just Sora, Goofy, and Donald again.   
  
"Where'd he go?! Tell me!" Sora cried, drawing his Keyblade and pointing it at the Captain, who only laughed.   
  
"To Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent resides.. but I'm afraid you won't be taking a trip there anytime soon." He held up a lantern, within it hovered a helpless Tinkerbell. Sora faltered, then stepped back, his Keyblade vanishing from his hands. The pirate Heartless advanced slowly. Sora blinked, hearing a ticking sound coming from the water.. the Heartless paused, confused, and Captain Hook froze, all the blood draining from his face.   
  
"It's that crocodile, coming for me other hand!!" He cried, looking positively fearful. "Smee!" He shouted, looking to his first mate, who blinked up at him. "_You_ take care of them!" He said, dashing off and hiding inside a room. "Make them walk the plank!" Captain Hook's orders rang over the ship, even through the thick wooden door.   
  
The Heartless advanced, and slowly, Sora was forced back onto the plank. Looking behind him, he could see the crocodile, jaws wide open.   
  
"Sora! SORA!" Donald was throwing himself against his captor's arms, trying to escape.. Sora kept backing.   
  
"Fly, Sora! You can do it! Just think happy thoughts!" Yelled a familiar voice from seemingly nowhere.. Sora closed his eyes.   
  
_..happy thoughts, huh?_   
  
_..Riku.._   
  
~*~Flashback   
  
"Riku! Rikuuuu! Wait for meeee!!!" Sora dashed after his best friend, tripping in the thick sand below him and falling flat on his face. Forcing back tears, he struggled to sit up, wiping at his eyes. When he looked up again, Riku had his hand out, a gentle smile on his face.   
  
"..come on, then."   
  
Sora smiled, reaching up and taking his friend's hand. Riku pulled him up with more force than was necessary, and somehow the brown-haired boy ended up sitting on Riku's chest. Riku blinked up at him as Sora didn't move.   
  
"..so.. you gonna get off?"   
  
"Wellllll.." Sora crossed his arms, pretending to think about it. Riku rolled his eyes, and gave him a lazy grin. Sora leaned down, getting real close to Riku's face. Riku smirked and leaned up to kiss him, Sora pulling away just before their lips touched. The silver-haired boy gave a soft, playful growl, pushing Sora off him and pinning him to the sand, kissing him deeply.   
  
They'd just gotten together a few days before.. problem being, they hadn't told Kairi about it.   
  
"..R.. Riku?! SORA?!"   
  
Well, she knew now.   
  
Both boys looked up, eyes wide.   
  
"Oh shi--" Riku didn't finish as Kairi fainted dead on the sand.   
  
It was a long time before she woke up. She sat up, holding her head and looking to the two boys. They'd brought her inside the small shack with the stairs that led up to the bridge. She shook her head, laughing faintly as she looked at them.   
  
"Y'know, I had the wierdest dream, you guys." She said, still with that nervous laughter. The two boys exchanged glances. They knew what was coming.   
  
"I had this dream that you two were kissing each other on the beach."   
  
"You mean like this?" Riku was never the most tactful at answering questions, and so in response, he grabbed Sora, pulled him close, and kissed him. Sora's eyes were wide, before he found himself almost melting in Riku's arms, just like always. Riku pulled away, brushing a few bangs out of Sora's eyes, before looking to Kairi, who had backed away.   
  
"Look.. I'm sorry, but.."   
  
"No.. no, it's okay." Kairi sighed. "..I.. I guess I never really stood a chance, huh?" She smiled weakly at them. "..I guess.. you two are kinda cute together.. just like Selphie always said you'd be.."   
  
"Huh?!" The pair stared at her, their eyes wide. Kairi giggled at the sight of them.   
  
"..Selphie always thought something was going on between you two.. she told me, and I really didn't want to believe it.. but I guess I have no choice now. She said.. she said you two would be really cute together." She giggled again. "..she also said.. I'd do well with Tidus.." She smiled at them, genuinely. Riku smirked a bit.   
  
"Well, what do you know? Selphie has some insight into things after all.." He said, snorting. Sora grinned.   
  
"Yeah. Thanks, Kairi.. for understanding." He said. Kairi nodded.   
  
"..no problem. But.. y'know.. if you ever change your minds.." She trailed off, beaming at them. "..in the meantime, I think I'm gonna go talk to Tidus." She giggled, leaving the shack. Riku and Sora turned to each other.. no words were exchanged, but Sora soon found himself wrapped in Riku's strong arms, soft lips meeting soft lips.   
  
~*~   
  
Sora smiled happily to himself, then slowly fell backwards, down towards the crocodile's waiting jaws..   
  
_If I just believe.. I can fly.._   
__   
Sora felt his body slow, then slowly come to a stop, just inches before the crocodile's jaws. The croc snapped up, trying to snag him, but Sora flew high above him, coming back into view of the ship.   
  
Goofy and Donald burst from the Heartless' grasp, drawing their weapons and knocking their enemies back, floating up into the air to join their companion. Sora dove downward, smashing through the ranks of the Heartless, destroying each of them. Finally, once they were all gone, Peter Pan reappeared. He'd gotten Tinkerbell free, and hovered down to the door to the room where Captain Hook was still hiding. He smirked, pinching his nose and doing an exact impression of Smee.   
  
"All clear, Cap'n!" He said, winking at Sora and his group. Sora stifled laughter.   
  
"..Smee, is that you? Did they walk the plank?"   
  
"Yessir, every last one of them!" Peter said, his impression completely flawless. Captain Hook burst out of the room, only to be met with the end of Sora's Keyblade. Sora smirked.   
  
"To the plank, Cap'n!" He said. Hook turned, looking for a way of escape, but Peter and the others kept him at bay, walking him slowly towards the edge of the ship. At the last moment, he drew his sword and leapt at Sora, who parried easily with his Keyblade.   
  
"Gotcha!" Sora cried, knocking him back. Captain Hook lost his balance, and toppled of the side of the ship. The last they saw of him was his figure swimming frantically away from the crocodile, who gave chase. Sora slumped against the wall, sighing.   
  
"Sora..?" Peter Pan, concerned with someone other than himself or Wendy for once, furrowed his eyebrows and tried to peer at Sora's face.   
  
"I just.. don't believe it.." Sora murmured. Goofy put a hand on his shoulder. Sora didn't move.   
  
"Sora, are you okay?" Donald asked. Sora looked up, grinning brightly.   
  
"I flew! I actually _flew_! Wait 'til Riku hears about _this_!" He cried happily. His companions smiled. Sora floated up to the top of the mast, standing on the very top of the ship, just above the crow's nest.   
  
"Just wait, Riku. I won't give up again.. I won't let you disappear." He smiled to himself, placing a hand over his heart as he began looking ahead at the endless horizon.   
  
_Because.. because I have a strong heart. You've always been there for me._   
__   
_Now.. now is my turn._   
__   
~*~**To Be Continued...**   
  
There you go, people. Fluff. :D Review? Please?? 


	7. Chapter 7

  
**Of Promises and Paopu**   
**By The Ambitious Blank**   
  
**Disclaimer**- No, despite all this time, Kingdom Hearts still isn't mine. ^^; Though, if it was, I'd probably still write fanfiction for it anyway.   
**Comments**- .....eheh. I'm back. ^^; Writer's block on this FINALLY went away.. and now I know what I shall do. Mwhehehe! :D   
  
Oh. And I took down the lemon for Chapter 4. 'cause.. it.. uh.. sucked. So I'm gonna rewrite that chapter later so it's a little longer, just sans the lemon. ^^; Gomen~   
  
~*~   
  
Sora glanced around at where they were now. It was so strange.. there was water all around them, but when Goofy had fallen off the ledge, he hadn't fallen through. The surface was solid, yet somehow it was still moving, and didn't give an inch when stepped on. They leapt from ledge to ledge, trying not to fall as they got higher and higher above the solid water, pausing as they heard raised voices and something that sounded like growling.   
  
"Shh!" Sora said as they hid behind some rocks.   
  
It was Riku.   
  
Sora's fist clenched determinedly at his side, his grip tightening on his Keyblade. Riku was knocking back some huge, brown creature who kept getting up no matter how many times it was forced back to the ground.   
  
"I told you.. I'm not leaving without her!" It growled. Riku gave a snort of disgust as the Beast charged yet again, only to be knocked back again with a blow from Riku's demon-wing blade.   
  
"Don't be such a fool. You're not permitted here. Get out." He raised his blade to strike again, only to have it knocked out of his hands by a flash of silver. Clutching his now-aching wrist, he glared at the new intruder.   
  
"Sora." He muttered. It wasn't even a greeting, more like a growl. Sora stood before him, his two companions standing behind. Sora's normally cheerful eyes were narrowed.   
  
"I don't even think I know you anymore, Riku." He said. Riku scoffed.   
  
"Yeah? So why do you keep following me?" He asked, glaring. Sora rolled his eyes.   
  
"Don't be stupid. You happen to be at all the places where I need to be. Can't you even see what you're doing anymore?!" He threw an arm out to the side. "I bet you barely even remember _me_!" He cried. Riku narrowed his eyes.   
  
"I don't care."   
  
Sora jerked back in surprise, and his grip visibly tightening on the Keyblade. Riku gave a small smirk, stepping forward. His hand extended toward Sora's Keyblade.   
  
"Besides. There can only be one Keyblade Master." He murmured. Sora's hand was jerked forward, the Keyblade vanishing from his hands in a flurry of gold sparkles, reappearing in Riku's. The silver-haired boy grinned, holding it up.   
  
"So. Maleficent was right. It _is_ rightfully mine, after all." He said, swinging it back and forth a few times. Sora stared, falling to his knees.   
  
"But.. but how is that possible?!" He whispered. "I went through all those adventures.. I defeated all those Heartless.." He choked out, almost in tears. Riku laughed.   
  
"You were just the _delivery boy_." He said, tossing down a wooden sword in front of Sora. "Here. Go play hero with this." He laughed again, then turned and began to walk away.   
  
Donald and Goofy exchanged glances. Goofy looked down at Sora, then back up at Donald again, and opened his mouth to say something, but the duck beat him to it.   
  
"The King said we have to follow the Key, Goofy. Come on." Donald turned almost regretfully, his gaze falling back on Sora for just a brief moment. Goofy protested.   
  
"But.. but we can't just leave So--" He was cut off by a wave from Donald's wing.   
  
"We have our orders." He said, and Goofy's shoulders slumped as he turned to follow after Donald, who turned one more time.   
  
"Sora, sorry." He muttered, before they turned and hurried after Riku. Sora stared after them blankly, barely able to comprehend what had just occurred. His companions had left him. Riku had left him. He was alone, except for the Beast that Riku had been beating up. Sora's gaze turned onto him now, blinking. The Beast was standing once again, facing the ominious castle that stood before them.   
  
"Are you coming?" He asked gruffly. Sora picked up the wooden sword and stood up, staring at it.   
  
"But.. what can I do with just this?" He asked. The Beast turned and looked at him, and Sora was surprised at how much swirling emotion was held in them.   
  
"I swore to myself I'd protect Belle. They took her from me. Whether you're coming or not, kid, I'm going." He said, and began to leap forward. Sora looked down at the sword again, and thought of the Paopu fruit still stored in his pocket. He smiled and then ran after.   
  
_That's right. I still have a promise to keep._   
  
~*~   
  
"The boy is coming." Maleficent said softly as they stood in the Entrance Hall of the castle. Riku snorted.   
  
"I know that." He said, sharply. "Sora wouldn't just give up right then."   
  
"You will fight him, then?"   
  
"What other choice do I have?" Riku spat. "I'll be fine. I have the Keyblade, after all. What can he do with some little wooden toy?"   
  
"Hmm." Was all Maleficent said mysteriously, before she turned and headed down the dark hallway into the inner depths of the castle. Riku turned his sharp gaze onto Sora's two companions.   
  
"You two. When he gets here, show him no mercy, or else I won't show _you_ any." He growled threateningly. The two animals cringed away, but nodded. Sure enough, the door swung open, and Sora entered, followed by the hulking figure of the Beast.   
  
"Hm. Sora is no trouble, but that Beast could cause problems.." He murmured thoughtfully. He waved a hand, and as the Beast turned around to make sure they hadn't been followed by anymore Heartless, the image of Belle appeared. The Beast froze, and suddenly the illusion faded into a Heartless. Giving a mighty roar, he leapt out after the creature, and Riku waved his hand again, the door slamming shut behind Sora, who whirled around in confusion.   
  
Riku leapt down from where he was standing, landing just in front of the fountain.   
  
"Come to visit me again, Sora?" He asked, swinging the Keyblade. "And what, may I ask.. do you plan to do with that?" The Key pointed at the small wooden sword in Sora's hands. Sora glared.   
  
"I don't need the Keyblade against you, Riku." He said defiantly, falling into a battle stance. Riku laughed.   
  
"Ha! You really are just asking to die, aren't you?" He asked, dropping into a fighting stance himself. Sora suddenly straightened and held his hand out to Riku.   
  
"I don't know what changed you, Riku. I don't know how I can get you back. I don't know how you got the Keyblade, either. But I do know that it wouldn't abandon me at a time like this. It doesn't serve the darkness."   
  
Riku felt the Keyblade twitch in his hands, but he held it even tighter.   
  
"Don't be a fool." He growled. Sora held his wooden sword at ready.   
  
"If I had to fight you without it, Riku, I would win. You know that, I know that. I have a stronger heart than you, Riku. And no matter what you think of me.. my feelings for you will never change. My friends, my emotions.. those are my weapon!" The wooden sword in Sora's hand glowed brightly, before transforming into the Keyblade. Riku looked at his now-empty hands, then gave a snarl, his old demon-wing blade appearing.   
  
"You'll pay for that!" He cried, charging forward. Sora leapt aside, smashing the Keyblade into Riku's shoulder, making the silver-haired boy stagger dangerously. He quickly regained his footing despite the pain and skidded back around, their blades clashing together in a flurry of golden sparks. Both boys' feet dug into the ground as they struggled against each other in a contest of brute strength. Sora eventually stumbled back.. Riku had more physical power than him. Riku saw his chance and charged again, his blade catching Sora in the side, sending the boy flying into the fountain, landing with a splash.   
  
The silver-haired boy stepped forward, smirking.   
  
"See? You can't beat me, Sora. You couldn't on the island, you can't here." He stood at the edge of the fountain, looking down at the still form. Suddenly, Sora's eyes flew open, making Riku jerk backwards, but not fast enough. The Keyblade smashed into his stomach, and Riku fell back, gasping for breath. Sora leapt from the fountain in a spray of crystalline droplets, Keyblade crashing into Riku's good shoulder, making the demon blade fall from the boy's hands. Riku struggled up the stairs, nearly collapsing halfway up them, but managing to back into the hallway without a word. Sora narrowed his eyes and went to follow after, stopping as he remembered Donald and Goofy, turning back around.   
  
"Hey, guys, you comin'?" He asked, grinning. Donald and Goofy blinked up at him.   
  
"Aren't you mad?" Goofy asked. Sora thought about it. Was he?   
  
Naw.   
  
"We'll worry about that later!" He said cheerfully. "So come on!" He turned and ran down the hallway, pleased to hear their footsteps as they followed after.   
  
~*~   
  
"So.. he defeated you, did he..?" Came a quiet voice from the shadows as Riku stumbled into the Castle Chapel, clutching his aching stomach. A hooded man stepped from the shadows, and Riku froze, stepping back.   
  
"..who are you?"   
  
"Does it matter?" The man asked quietly. "The Keybearer's heart is strong. Stronger than yours. That is why he was able to get it back from you. However.. if you wish to become stronger than even him.. open your heart to the darkness. Let it in. You showed no fear entering this world."   
  
Riku frowned a bit, but closed his eyes and concentrated. The hooded man vanished, and Riku shouted as he felt another presence enter his body, his own consciousness forced back. He could still see through his own eyes, but he couldn't control anything. He attempted to just move his arm, and failed in even that.   
  
//It is futile.//   
  
_Wh.. what did you do to me?!_ Riku thought furiously.   
  
//Do not struggle. Give me the darkness you allowed in, and I will use your power.//   
  
Riku screamed as he felt all the power he'd recieved being drained from him, though he knew that no sound was really passing through his lips, and the world passed into blackness.   
  
~*~   
  
Sora slumped against the wall to rest as Maleficent vanished. It had been a long, tiring fight, and Sora rested for a few minutes before they walked toward the dark portal where Maleficent had disappeared into.   
  
"Let's go." He gestured to Donald and Goofy as they stepped through.   
  
They were in another stone room, where Riku and Maleficent were standing.   
  
"Need some help?" Riku was asking Maleficent, who was slumped forward in front of him, still weakened after their fight. Sora cried out.   
  
"Riku!"   
  
_Nn.. Sora..?_   
__   
Somewhere, deep within his own mind, Riku was beginning to stir again. He could see through his eyes, and remembered he wasn't in control anymore.   
  
_Sora.. Sora! _He cried out, trying to make his voice work. Anything to make Sora hear him again. He paused, eyes widening as he slowly remembered what had been going on. Remembered all those things he'd said to Sora. Remembered having the true, sick desire to have his friend lying dead in front of him.   
  
_..what.. have I done.._?   
  
"Is that..?" Donald began, gesturing to the black and red Keyblade in Riku's hand. Riku felt himself glance down at it carelessly, but was even more surprised when he felt his voice working, except it was mingled with someone else's. He couldn't control what he said.   
  
"Yes. A Keyblade." His voice spoke. "Except, unlike yours.. this Keyblade has the ability to unlock the true power in people's hearts." A smirk crossed his face. "Allow me to demonstrate." He turned, and Riku felt his hand thrust forward, straight into Maleficent's heart. Maleficent stared down at it.   
  
"Wha..?!"   
  
Riku yanked out the blade and turned, opened a portal, and vanished.   
  
_No! SORA!!_   
  
~*~   
  
"This.. this is it! The power I've been searching for.. the ultimate power of darkness!" Maleficent shouted, spreading her arms. Her form grew and shifted, making the trio of heroes step backward.. soon enough, a huge dragon stood where Maleficent had, spouting fireballs of neon green flame. Sora's eyes widened as they leapt aside, watching as the flame splattered against the stone wall. He charged, only to be knocked back again by a swipe from the dragon's claw.   
  
"Agh!" He landed hard on the cold stone, struggling back to his feet, just in time to see the dragon blasting Donald and Goofy away with more of the fireballs. The dragon turned to him again, and Sora rolled aside as more fire was spouted at him. He staggered back to his feet, ribs aching as he ran forward again, jumping aside as Maleficent lifted a foot. But instead of aiming for Sora, it slammed into the ground, and Sora was thrown down as the floor beneath him jerked.   
  
One last time, Sora managed to get to his feet. He leapt over the dangerous, brightly glowing flames as he charged at the dragon, dodging it's tail, claws, and teeth, and sent his Keyblade straight through it's heart. It let out a shriek of anguish and shriveled into ashes, melting away.   
  
As the last of it remained, Riku reappeared, stepping on the remains with disgust as they vanished under his foot.   
  
"Hmph. So. She was just another puppet after all. How ironic." He scoffed. "The Heartless were using her from the very beginning. Even she failed to notice the darkness as it consumed her. A fitting end for such a fool." He laughed, scuffing the floor as he glanced to Sora, who narrowed his eyes.   
  
"You.. let Riku go!"   
  
"Heh. But I am far from being done with him. Come get him if you can."   
  
_Sora! Sora!!_ Riku struggled against the invisible chains that bound him to the back of his own mind, straining against them and finally feeling something crack and break free. He threw the other presence back, taking control for a brief moment, long enough to turn around and face Sora again. He saw the look of surprise slowly overcome Sora's features.   
  
"R.. Riku..?" He asked softly. Riku smiled quietly.   
  
"I'm counting on you, Sora. All the worlds are counting on you. And.." He hesitated, focusing harder on keeping the other presence at bay. "..and if you have to kill me.. then do it." He murmured, looking back up again, that gentle smile still on his face.   
  
Sora ran forward and threw his arms around Riku's neck.   
  
"..if I have to.. then.. I'm sorry." He whispered. Riku ran a hand down his face, then pulled away and vanished into the portal as Ansem took over once again.   
  
~*~**To Be Continued...**   
  
Er, well, I actually wanted to go farther than this in one chapter, but it would end up being a TON longer if I did. So I'll stop here and have something to start from next chapter. Sound good? 'kay. :D Reviews are good. ^^;   
  
~TAB 


	8. Chapter 8

  
**Of Promises and Paopu**   
**By The Ambitious Blank**   
****   
**Disclaimer**- JEEZ this is tiring.. Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me.. ::Robotic voice.:: @.@   
**Comments**- Alright.. I'm trying to finish up my KH fictions before I move on to more.. uh.. Naruto-ish.. things. Yeah. XD So.. I'm going to end this one within the next few chapters, and Fading will be my project after that.. then, onto the Naruto fandom. ^^ Though, knowing me, I'll come back to Kingdom Hearts as soon as KH2 comes out. ^^ Heehee.   
  
..like whoa, this chapter's pretty long.. o.O   
  
~*~**Chapter 8**   
****   
"A princess?! Kairi's a princess?!" Sora demanded, looking up at "Riku" in surprise, then down back at the prone form of his little redheaded friend beside him. Riku stepped forward, smirking, while within the depths of his mind, his consciousness screamed out.   
  
_Don't hesitate, Sora! Kill me if you have to! I'd rather die.. I'd rather die than cause you and Kairi any more pain.._   
__   
"Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!" Sora cried, throwing his arm out to the side, the Keyblade clutched in his other hand.   
  
"..but first.. you must give the princess back _her_ heart.." Riku said, holding out the dark Keyblade in his hands. Sora jerked as if he'd been struck, and clutched at his chest, collapsing to his hands and knees.   
  
"Wh.. what's..?" He asked, confused.   
  
"Don't you see yet?" Riku's voice demanded, still mixed with that of someone else's. "..the princess' heart is responding!" He threw his arm out to the side, growling. "Kairi's heart rests within you!"   
  
"Kairi.. Kairi's inside me..?" Sora asked, turning his head slightly to look at the still form on the ground next to him. "Who.. who are you..?" He asked, looking up at Riku's face.   
  
"It is I, Ansem. The seeker of darkness!" Riku replied, his arms spreading out to the sides as if he were basking in sunlight. He looked back down at Sora and stepped forward. Sora's head bowed, trying to recover from the pain in his chest.   
  
"So.. I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power! Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!" The dark Keyblade was raised, high above Riku's head. Trapped in chains of darkness within his own mind, Riku screamed out.   
  
_SORA!_   
  
Little did he know, a certain, redheaded princess had cried out at the same time, and somehow their combined voices had reached Sora's ears. The boy jerked up, his hand tightening on the Keyblade's handle as he swung it upward, stopping Riku's blow just before it struck him. Riku growled and strained against it, but Sora threw a sudden burst of strength into it, and threw Riku off, making the silver-haired boy stumble back.   
  
//Be SILENT, you little fool!// Ansem spat venomously at Riku, who ignored him, smirking.   
  
_Go on, Sora. I can take it!_   
__   
//Good.// Ansem said, his voice holding a high level of amusement in it.   
  
_..wh.. what..?_ Riku thought back, confused.   
__   
//You'll be taking my hits for me.// Ansem said, his smirk almost visible in his voice. Riku started to say something else, then cried out as a sharp blow was delivered to his side. Ansem stumbled.   
  
//But don't worry. I won't lose.// He snarled, and charged at Sora, dark Keyblade raised. The two boys battled fiercely.. Riku screamed each time he was hit.. it felt like every blow seemed to burn as it hit him.   
  
_The light.. it must be that I'm a servant of the darkness.. _   
  
There was a loud clash as the two Keyblades met, sparks flying. Riku looked up weakly, and was met with a pair of extremely determined blue eyes..   
  
..with tears streaming furiously from them.   
  
_Sora..? Sora, why are you..?_ He began to ask, then remembered he could not be heard. He wanted so badly to reach out and brush those tears away, but he was helpless. He struggled feebly at his chains, only to be thrown back as Sora pushed away and landed a blow to his stomach. Riku grunted, falling to his knees.   
  
//Come, boy, can't you take any more than that..?// Ansem asked cruelly, snickering. Riku growled in reply.   
  
_I won't let you.. I won't let you use me like this! _He cried, and forced himself back to his feet. He pulled against the chains of darkness, struggling desperately against Ansem's control. The man grew frustrated.   
  
//Stop it, boy! Unless you want to die!// He shouted. Sora saw the moment of hesitation and attacked again, landing in a combo of swift blows in quick succession, which knocked Riku off his feet, the dark Keyblade falling from his hands. It was all the boy's physical body could take, and though Ansem struggled to make Riku's body work again, it refused to move.   
  
//Weakling.// Ansem snarled.   
  
"Let Riku go!" Sora shouted. The man laughed.   
  
"You are a fool, Keybearer.. a fool." His hand was thrown to the side, opening a portal, and somehow Riku's body had the strength to hurl itself inside. They ended up in some sort of strange room, with a huge computer screen in front of them. The image flickered, and a video of the room where they'd just fought Sora appeared. Sora and his companions were investigating the Keyhole. There was a jingle, as Sora held his Keyblade out to lock it. Nothing happened.   
  
"It doesn't work!" Donald cried, frustrated. Sora frowned, looking around them, then caught sight of Kairi, who was still lying where she'd been. He looked down at himself, putting a hand to his chest.   
  
"Maybe.. we've gotta free her heart. But.. but how?" He looked skyward as if for heavenly guidance, then looked around them again, spotting the dark Keyblade lying on the ground. Riku's heart thumped hard in his chest.   
  
_Sora! Sora!! No, you can't!!_ He screamed futilely.   
  
"A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts.. I wonder." Sora murmured, stepping down and away from the Keyhole, reaching down and lifting the dark Keyblade in his hand. Riku was too weak to struggle against Ansem, but he cried out anyway.   
  
_SORA! Sora, don't be such an idiot! SORA!!_   
__   
Ansem didn't say a word, only watched with interest as Sora held up the blade. Donald and Goofy yelled at him.   
  
"Sora, you can't!" Goofy shouted. Sora looked at them and flashed a smile. His hands slid down the cold metal of the blade, and he pointed at his chest. He closed his eyes, gathered up his courage, and thrust the blade in.   
  
Riku shouted again from within the depths of his mind, his voice stretching into nothingness.   
  
~*~   
  
Sora wasn't sure where he was. Everything was dark, and all he knew was the sensation of falling. He struggled to move his body, the human instinct to reach out and try to grab something kicking in. He tried to right himself, but nothing responded. Suddenly, his feet touched the ground. Or.. at least, some form of ground, though Sora couldn't see any difference between the floor and the darkness around him.   
  
"Sora, you stupid klutz. Look where you've gotten yourself now." The words were spoken kindly, despite their harsh vocabulary. Sora looked up. Riku stood in front of him, his wrists and ankles chained together, linked with another chain that led to a thin collar around his neck. As he looked closer, he could see the chainlinks swirling, as if they were made of smoke. Riku followed his gaze, then smiled weakly.   
  
"Yeah. They're made of darkness." He said, quietly. Sora reached out, touching Riku's face.   
  
"Riku..? Is that really you? Where are we?"   
  
"I don't really know myself." Riku admitted, looking around them. "I can't see anything.. except you." A kind smile crossed his pale face, and Sora smiled back. He reached out and pulled Riku in a hug against him. The chains shattered upon his touch, and Riku slowly reached out, hugging him back.   
  
Both boys were silent for a long while, before Sora pulled away, hesitantly. Riku leaned down and kissed him in a deep, passionate gesture. Sora slid his arms around Riku's neck, and the silver-haired boy held him tightly, their lips locked together, for a few fleeting moments. Sora slowly pulled away.   
  
"I need to find my way back.. I have to help everyone." He said, softly. Riku smiled sadly.   
  
"I know." He stepped back, the chains reappearing on him as he faded into the shadows. Sora watched him go, a gentle tear sliding down his cheek, when the ground gave out from under him and all he knew was the sensation of falling into blackness.   
  
~*~   
  
"So, you have awakened at last, Princess."   
  
Riku awoke to a familiar voice. He looked about, and realized he was shoved back somewhere in the far reaches of an unfamiliar mind. It wasn't his. He stood, slowly.   
  
//Stay silent, boy, and I won't hurt you. I have almost complete control over you now..// Ansem's voice hissed quietly. Riku dropped back to a knee with a soft growl, the pain from the fight with Sora overwhelming him for a moment.   
  
"What happened to Sora?!" Yelled an even more familiar voice. He blinked, looking out into the world.. Kairi was there.   
  
_Waitasec. Kairi?!_ Riku froze, staring at her. She was awake, thanks to Sora's sacrifice. She glared defiantly at Ansem.   
  
_Don't be STUPID, Kairi! _Riku yelled. _He'll kill you! _Suddenly, he was thrown from his feet, toppling to the ground.   
  
//I said be _quiet_.// Ansem snarled at him. Riku didn't get up this time. The Keyblade had done a lot of damage to him, and some of the places still stung like hell. He clutched at his stomach, the place where it hurt the most.   
  
_Ugh.. crap._ He thought, scowling. Since when had Sora been that strong? He supposed it was a good thing, but it was hard to tell. Ansem was stepping forward, towards Kairi, and Riku clenched a fist, trying to stand up again.   
  
"Don't make another move!" Donald yelled, jumping forward, his magician's staff held at ready. Goofy stood beside him, holding up his shield. Riku shook his head.. they barely lived through fights with the Heartless. What chance did they have against Ansem?   
  
_They can't stop him.. Kairi will be killed.. I have to do something_..   
  
//It is useless. The Heartless are coming from the Keyhole.// Ansem said. Riku growled.   
  
_To protect what's precious to me.. I will fight._   
__   
Sheer force of will and solid determination brought Riku back to his feet. He staggered, almost falling again, barely managing to stay upright. A hand went to clutch at his pained side as he scraped together the last of his strength.   
  
_I won't be used.. I have to repent.. I won't be your tool anymore..!!_   
__   
~*~   
  
"I.. impossible!" Ansem cried, hesitating midstep, stopping a few feet away from Kairi.   
  
"No..! I won't let you.." Riku's image faded into view before Kairi, Donald, and Goofy's eyes, translucent in appearance, glowing brightly with white light. "..use me for this!!"   
  
"Riku!" Kairi shouted, reaching forward to him. Riku let go of his side and threw his arm out.   
  
"You've gotta run!" Riku shouted. "The Heartless are coming!"   
  
They didn't question him, and turned tail and ran down the steps, while Riku collapsed to the floor, drained of all his energy. Ansem glared down at him, and Riku grit his teeth, preparing himself for the worst.   
  
"How _dare_ you interfere with me.." The man said. "I will banish you to a place where you cannot help your friends.. a place where there is no light to guide you!"   
  
Ansem made a few strange motions with his hands and murmured words under his breath. Riku could barely hear them, making out the word "darkness" and "heart" every so often. Suddenly, his body twisted around painfully, and he screamed as the world around him again sunk into darkness.   
  
~*~   
  
Sora jerked, as if he'd just awakened from a bad dream. The world suddenly seemed a lot bigger. He glanced around, looking down at himself. A pair of sharp claws and feet met him, and he flinched.   
  
_I'm.. a Heartless..?_   
  
He noticed many of his senses had been sharpened.. his sense of hearing and smell were greatly intensified. He stared at the castle.. he knew this place, and was fairly sure he could find his way back, as well. He hopped down the red carpet of the staircase, through the huge, ornate wooden doors, and out, following the scent of Kairi and his friends.   
  
_If I can smell them this easily.._ He thought worriedly, leaping off a ledge to fall to one below it, the scent getting stronger. _That means the other Heartless probably can, too.. I have to get there first!_ Not thinking about the fact that he was a Heartless and that he'd probably be greeted less-than-enthusiastically, he kept on, until he reached the large wooden doors that led into the entrance hall.   
  
_Here. They're in here._ His senses told him, and he hurried inside. Sure enough, Donald and Goofy were standing in front of the fountain where he'd fought Riku the first time, and Kairi was at the top of the steps.   
  
"I can't leave them!" She cried, trying to turn back. Donald yelled after her.   
  
"You have no way of fighting the Heartless! Come back!"   
  
Kairi paused, looking frustrated with herself, before she turned and reluctantly hurried down the stairs. Sora approached closer. Donald caught sight of him, and ran up.   
  
"Confounded Heartless! Get lost, will ya?!" He yelled, smacking Sora over the head a few times with his staff. Sora winced, one claw going up to clutch at the bruises he was sure would be there. He made a mental note to get Donald back for this if he ever turned back into his real self. Kairi stared at him.   
  
_Kairi! Kairi, it's me, Sora! You know me, don't you?_   
  
The girl stepped forward, kneeling down and peering at his face closely.   
  
"Sora..?" She jerked back in surprise, seeing something familiar in those hollow yellow eyes. A flash of blue had appeared briefly in them, and she reached out, touching the Shadow's cheek.   
  
"..Sora, is that you..?" She whispered. Sora was about to nod, when he suddenly turned around. More Heartless had appeared, and were slowly, yet steadily, crawling toward them. Donald and Goofy had been attacked by a group of them, and were too busy fighting them off to help them. Kairi stood up.   
  
"I know you'll never feel for me the way I want you to, Sora. And I'm okay with that." She said, shielding Sora with her body. "But, no matter what, you and Riku mean the world to me, and you need to save him. So this time, I'll protect you." She glared at the Heartless defiantly, while Sora watched helplessly. They jumped, and Kairi lost some of her courage, turning around and hugging Sora to her tightly.   
  
_KAIRI!_   
__   
Somewhere in his mind, Sora could hear Riku's voice, taunting.. the smirk on his face almost audible.   
  
_Aww, come on, Sora.. you aren't gonna let 'em get you and Kairi just like that, are ya..?_   
  
"NO!" Sora's voice resounded as a flash of light blinded all the people in the room for a brief moment, and there stood Sora, his Keyblade in hand, the Heartless shattering into pieces. He turned, slowly, blinking in surprise as Kairi threw herself at him, hugging his waist tightly.   
  
"Sora!"   
  
"Kairi, thanks." Sora murmured, hugging the girl tightly to him.   
  
"We gotta get out of here!" Goofy cried, pointing to the doorway. A seemingly endless swarm of Heartless were pouring from the hallway, and so the group turned tail and fled out the door.   
  
~*~   
  
"Tell me what happened." Leon said calmly, watching the flushed faces of the group that had just rushed into the room. Sora took a moment to catch his breath before he nodded and began telling his story to the man, who listened and nodded here and there.   
  
"I see.. so the darkness was flowing out of that Keyhole. And without the last heart.." His grey-blue gaze turned to Kairi, who smiled a little. "..it couldn't be completed."   
  
"I have to go back there!" Sora said, turning around, ready to leave. Cid grabbed him and yanked him back.   
  
"Whoa, kid, you can't just go rushing back in there!"   
  
"Why not?!" Sora demanded, struggling to get free, only to be pulled off his feet and landing on his hind end on the carpet. Cid snorted.   
  
"There's tons of Heartless swarming all over the place! What do you think you can do? You'll tire out eventually, there's too many!"   
  
"I hafta go back! I still have a friend back there." Sora glared. Leon spoke up, quietly.   
  
"That's right. You still have one more friend to worry about. Well, I wouldn't be too concerned.. if anyone can save your friend, Sora, you can."   
  
Sora grinned and stood back up, nodding.   
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
~*~**To Be Continued..**   
  
Shitty place to end it, I know.. but gawd I was dragging this one out.. I think maybe.. two more chapters of this and I can finally be done? :D?   
  
Reviews are still appreciated. ^^ 


	9. Chapter 9

  
**Of Promises and Paopu**   
**By The Ambitious Blank**   
****   
**Disclaimer**- KH = not mine. For like the fiftieth time.. x_X;   
**Comments**- La la la.. skipped ahead a little bit again. ^^; This be the second to last chapter.. the epilogue comes next.   
  
..aww, that kinda makes me sad. ^^;   
  
Oh, and apologies for the last chapter. It sucked. O_o;   
  
~*~**Chapter 9**   
  
"Is this.. is this my island..?" Sora's eyes searched around him as he studied the familiar beach. There was no mistaking it.. this was Destiny Island. Sora stared in disbelief around the painfully familiar setting, his heart thumping in his chest.   
  
_Am I.. home? No, I can't be.. this place is gone. Ansem still exists.. so how can this even be here..?_   
  
His gaze shifted around, until he caught a familiar figure standing down by the ocean. There was no mistaking him. Again and again he'd seen that figure, staring longingly out into the water.   
  
_Riku..?!_ His heart again thumped hard against his ribcage as he ran forward. As he got closer to the lone figure, everything around him began to change. Blinking, he froze, a voice echoing over the island scene.   
  
"_This world has been connected._"   
  
Sora glanced around. Trees split apart, huge violet and green spiky leaves exploding from them. The Shore Shack and the bridge leading to the raised island where the Paopu tree was vanished into nothingness. The beach under Riku's feet shattered, seemed to dry out, cracking like a parched desert. The water turned into a poisoned shade of violet. Sora's eyes widened as his entire island warped itself into a strange and digusting mix of paradise and horror. Riku slowly began to turn to face him, but just before Sora caught sight of his face, his image vanished, and before them stood a tall, tanned man, his long silver hair flowing over his back like a gossamer waterfall.   
  
"Riku!" Sora shouted, reaching out, as though he could have grabbed the hologram's hand and pulled him into reality. The man standing before them only chuckled darkly.   
  
"Don't worry. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is."   
  
[ A/N: Yeah, it's sad, I've memorized the beginning, end, and a few choice parts in KH. ]   
  
"What have you done with him?!" Sora cried, leaping back and drawing the Keyblade in a flash of gold light. Ansem only chuckled again, and Sora felt the anger rising in his chest, which he tried to calm. Somehow, he could feel it.. he couldn't feel Riku's presence in his heart anymore. It had simply.. vanished, a few days ago. He didn't understand it.   
  
"I've locked him away where he won't cause any more trouble for me." Ansem answered simply, making Sora's anger grow. His fist tightened on his Keyblade. The man noticed this and laughed.   
  
"What makes you so angry about losing him, boy? His heart was consumed by darkness.[1] He couldn't possibly have been any help to you. His heart was weak.. it gave into the darkness."   
  
"That's not true!" Sora interrupted, falling into his fighting stance. "The heart may be weak, and sometimes, it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out! Riku will be alright.. I just know he'll be alright!" He cried, putting a hand over his heart.   
  
_Riku, I don't know if you can hear me.._   
  
Ansem's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest, a huge monster appearing behind him.   
  
_..but I promise you, I'll save you._   
__   
Sora gripped his Keyblade tightly and charged into the fight.   
  
~*~   
  
Somewhere in the depths of a dark world, a silver-haired boy looked up, listening to the voice echoing in his mind.   
  
_You promise, Sora?_   
  
A small smile broke over his face as he slumped against the huge white door and waited, knowing the promise would never be broken.   
  
~*~   
  
"Behold the endless abyss! Within it lies the heart of all worlds.. Kingdom Hearts!"   
  
Sora gaped at the huge monster that sat before him.. that huge monster that had once been Ansem. He, Donald, and Goofy could see the man's form, somewhere high up on the monster's body. He took a step, cautiously, when Donald and Goofy suddenly were sucked into strange portals. Sora had enough time to blink before he too fell downwards, down into the endless dark depths.   
  
"Whoa!" He cried out, trying to fly. It didn't work.. he was losing hope, and was utterly out of happy thoughts to think about.   
__   
_I can't.. this can't be the end.._   
  
"Giving up already?"[2]   
  
Sora jerked in surprise, feeling his body slow. That voice. It was so familiar.   
  
_Riku?_   
  
"Come on, Sora.. I thought you were stronger than that."   
  
Sora felt his heart pound in his chest. It was Riku. He was sure of it. He forced himself upright, the magic of Peter Pan's fairy dust beginning to take effect. He flew upward, Keyblade appearing back in his hands.   
  
_I'll fight to protect everyone. I can't lose. Not with all my friends behind me like this. _   
__   
Sora flew high up into the air, taking a fighting stance. He would fight to the end. To lose now would mean the destruction of everything, and with his friends, his family, and Riku standing behind him, he knew he couldn't lose.   
  
After what seemed like hours, Sora and his recovered partners watched as the huge colossus that Ansem had become exploded. Ansem was left, shaking as his power left him. He whirled to face the huge white door, floating on a platform in mid-air.   
  
"Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!"   
  
The doors gave a great shudder and began to crack open. Sora's heart pounded in his chest.   
  
_No!_ He thought, watching as tendrils of black smoke began to seep out from the small opening in the door.   
  
_This can't be right. Hearts aren't born in darkness._   
  
Sora put a hand to his heart, glancing down. Riku's face flashed briefly in his mind, a kind smile on the boy's face. Sora nodded to himself.   
  
_That's right. Hearts can't be born from darkness. If they were.._   
__   
_..you wouldn't be able to love._   
  
"You're wrong!" He shouted, glaring towards Ansem. "I know now, without a doubt.. Kingdom Hearts is _light_!"   
  
As if Sora had spoken some great, commanding word as an almighty god might, the doors flew open and rays of bright light, piercing through the dark shadows of the endless abyss, shot through. Ansem gave a choked cry and vanished in a shower of golden sparkles.   
  
It was over.   
  
Sora smiled to himself, the hand still resting over his heart. His eyes shifted back to the giant white doorway. Somehow, he knew that door couldn't stay open. Landing on the soft ground, he rushed toward the door and slammed his weight against it, trying to push it closed.   
  
_I wish.. I wish I could at least see Riku again.. just one more time._   
  
"Stop staring and keep pushing!" Donald scolded Goofy, who was staring into the doorway. Overwhelmed quickly by curiosity, he peeked inside, as did Sora. Three pairs of eyes widened. Inside, swarming pools of black lay inside crater-like structures, hundreds upon thousands of golden eyes peering at them.   
  
"The Heartless!" Goofy and Donald cried simultaneously as the three began to push against the door again.   
  
"I.. I can't..!" Sora panted, beginning to lose strength.   
  
"Don't give up!" A familiar voice shouted. Sora looked up into a pair of familiar green eyes. Riku stared back at him solemnly.   
  
"Hey, Sora." He said, a little awkwardly. Donald and Goofy paused to watch them. Sora bit his lip, then threw his arms around the other boy.   
  
"Riku! I.." He began, intending on telling the boy how much he missed him. Riku pushed him back.   
  
"I can't pass through the door, Sora. I already gave my heart to darkness.. it's too late." He frowned. "I can't come with you."   
  
Sora's eyes widened, and he shook his head furiously.   
  
"That.. that can't be true! You have to come with me!!"   
  
_I love you._   
__   
Riku only smiled sadly. Sora's heart felt like it was tearing in two. Riku sighed, glancing behind him.   
  
"We don't have much time. You'll just have to come and find me.. and I'll try and look for a way to get out of here, alright? But until then.." Riku fished around in a pocket, somehow producing a Paopu fruit. Sora knew where he was going with this. Riku took a bite from it, offering it to Sora, who took it and bit into it as well. Almost immediately he felt something jerk in his heart. The fruit was delicious, incredibly sweet, almost like a mango. To put it simply, it tasted like heaven, and it strangely lifted Sora's heart.   
  
Riku reached out and pulled Sora close, their lips meeting. Sora almost pulled back in surprise as Riku's tongue pushed forward, the taste of the fruit mingled with the taste of each other mixing in a strange and yet extremely pleasing at the same time. Riku bit off another piece and liplocked with Sora again. Finally, he pulled away, and smiled.   
  
"Now you'll always know where I am." He murmured softly, and then stepped back, gripping the side of the door. "We don't have much time, come on." He began to pull the door closed, but Sora froze.   
  
"Riku, behind you!"   
  
Riku whirled around, narrowly missed by a claw from a Darkside Heartless that had appeared. Three had risen from the shadows and were advancing. Sora's Keyblade was out in an instant.. but could he handle them all? He didn't know. Just when he was staring to lose hope again, the Darkside Heartless vanished in a flurry of gold. A shadow figure leapt up onto a ridge, a Keyblade, colored opposite from Sora's, held high in the air. Donald and Goofy stared, slack-jawed.   
  
"Your Majesty!" They cried. Sora blinked. This was King Mickey? The mouse turned around, smiling at the group clustered around the doorway.   
  
"Donald, Goofy, thank you." He turned to the two boys. "Don't worry, Sora, Riku. There will always be a door to the light."   
  
Strangely reassured by these words, Sora got a new burst of strength and slammed his weight against the door.   
  
"Now! They're coming!" Riku cried, pulling hard. Donald and Goofy threw themselves against the door, and eventually the doors gained enough momentum to begin to close themselves. Riku smiled sadly as the door began to swing shut, murmuring to Sora.   
  
"I love you."   
  
The huge door slammed closed and Sora leapt back, raising his Keyblade high in the air. Sparkles flew from both his Keyblade and from under the door. The entry to Kingdom Hearts began to vanish before their very eyes, and Sora fell to his knees, his first tears in a long time spilling from his cheeks.   
  
~*~**To Be Continued...**   
  
Okay, epilogue comes next. ^^ And I can finally finish this thing. Huzzah!   
  
[1] Yeah. I like making fun of Ansem. He says darkness. A lot. What was it, The Carpet Shampoo? We counted like 14 times during the final battle.. something like that.   
  
[2] The line "Giving up already? Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that." is one of my most favorite lines EVER in this game. Don't ask me why. ^_^ ::Stupidly happy grin.::   
  



	10. Epilogue

  
**Of Promises and Paopu**   
**By The Ambitious Blank**   
****   
**Disclaimer-** And for the last and final time for a while.. Kingdom hearts isn't mine.   
**Comments**- Yush! It is the last chapter of this fic, which I am extremely pleased to be closing up so I can begin working on my other planned projects. To answer my reviewer's questions, yes, there will most likely be a sequel to this when Kingdom Hearts 2 arrives (I heard it just got pushed back, too. .____.;), which won't be for a while. But, I will try to find a way to write one. ^^; And hopefully it'll be better than this..   
  
Oh, and this chapter is half Sora's POV and half Riku's. Sora's is first, then Riku's.   
  
~*~**Epilogue - Sora**   
****   
I don't know how long we've been walking. It feels like forever, even though Donald keeps telling me it's only been a few days. We've been camping out here and there as we keep looking for the door, King Mickey, and Riku.   
  
Riku.   
  
His name still tugs at my heartstrings, but somehow, I can still feel him there. I know he's alive, I know he's alright, because I can feel him. It's like there's some invisible string connecting our hearts together.   
  
I've wondered if the magic of the Paopu fruit is all magical, or if it takes belief in love to get it to work, too. If you have to really, truly believe in the people you care about in order to be able to constantly feel them there, like I can now with Riku.   
  
I keep remembering that day when he reminded me of the Paopu fruit and what it does. At sunset the day before my life changed forever.   
  
_"They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what."_   
__   
Riku is one of the singlemost things on my mind. He's constantly there, as if he were physically with me, comforting me like he used to. Sometimes, I can almost hear his voice. It's a constant comfort, even despite all the turmoil that's still going on in the worlds.   
  
So, each day I fight, each day coming one step closer to finally being able to stay with Riku. To finally being able to be held in his arms again, to hear his whispered promises of love and happiness.. that is the day that I keep looking forward to, the single thing that keeps me fighting day after day.   
  
I dream of the island sometimes. Days of peaceful tranquility, with Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, and Kairi all relaxing the day away while Riku and I hid away, spending the day together in secret.   
  
I know that being back at the island will be a great relief. I know that I'll be able to find happiness there. But.. what I do know the most, is that spending eternity with Riku will be my true heaven.   
  
All I have to do is keep fighting, and that day will come.   
  
~*~**Riku**   
****   
It's dark where I am.   
  
Time is all but lost here. The constant rain, the constant shadows, all of it seems to pass by, never changing. It's as though time is standing still, which I hope it isn't. Sora's presence still remains with me, as though it were encouraging me to keep going, to never give up.   
  
I keep hoping for a way out, keep hoping that my heart is leading me in the right direction, towards Sora and finally the peace I've desired for some time now. My memories of him are fading away into the shadows of this place, as though my very mind itself is being fed on by the Heartless as I slash them away.   
  
Fight, run, fight, run. Search for a way out. I feel like a rat, drowning in rain, fighting for life, fighting for escape.   
  
There are others with me, others who are the same. They say their memories are fading away slowly, and we struggle even harder to get out of this horrible place. There's constant rain, constant storms, as though the world had been created out of the gloom in people's hearts, the misery that darkens the very soul.   
  
I follow that invisible chain that binds our hearts together, the thin line that keeps Sora and I from seperating completely again. I keep following, blindly.   
  
Literally blind in the darkness. Not just because of the shadows, but because of a blindfold I've put over my eyes, to help me fight. To make me strong. I'm so sick of being a weakling, and I refuse to be so helpless ever again. But most of all, I wear this over my eyes, purposefully blinding myself, because I know that the first thing I'll want to see when I get out of this godawful hell..   
  
..is his smiling face.   
  
~*~**Fin.**   
****   
..dear god, it's really over? O.O; Like.. whoa.   
  
Anyway, I know it was kinda lame, kinda cheesy, and kinda short, but I'm so happy this is over.. ^^; ::Bows.:: Thank you all so so SO much for being so patient with this. I love you all, my faithful readers! You all mean so much to me. ::Sniffle.:: And now, I take my leave to go begin my other projects. Thank you, and goodnight!   
  
~TAB   
  



End file.
